Dangerous attraction
by amis Kink
Summary: Orihara Izaya es un vampiro que ha vivido tranquilamente varios años observando a sus queridos humanos, pero todo cambia después de conocer a cierto cazador, Heiwajima Shizuo. Luego de una simple mordida la sangre de Shizuo se convierte en su adicción, metiéndolo en una serie de graves problemas y llevándolo a forjar una extraña tregua que se basa en una única cosa; sexo. SHIZAYA.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de DRRR! son de propiedad del respectivo autor.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

El sonido de las cadenas resonó entre las cuatro paredes. Un par de ojos color carmesí se abrieron un segundo después. Con su visión nocturna examinó el lugar y sólo consiguió ver una habitación completamente vacía.

Masculló a lo bajo un quejido de dolor. Sentía su cuerpo totalmente adolorido, una sensación rara y nueva para él ya que nunca le habían proporcionado tanto daño en toda su larga vida. Siempre había encontrado el modo de escabullirse o de poder defenderse de los ataques, y además de su rápida curación; el dolor era un término que se le escapa de las manos.

Pero en aquel momento sentía dolor en todos sus músculos. Los muchos latigazos del día anterior habían dejado cicatrices que no se curaron como debían por haber sido sumergidas con agua bendita. Los malnacidos no sólo querían infligirle daño, sino también que aquel castigo quedara marcado en su cuerpo.

Izaya estaba seguro que algunas cicatrices tardarían en sanar y otros permanecerían por siempre sobre su piel, como un recordatorio de traición a su raza.

Aunque él no lo veía como una traición. Jamás se sintió parte de ellos o que les debía alguna lealtad. Para Izaya los vampiros eran simples y aburridas bestias sanguinarias, que sólo los utilizaba para jugar a su antojo. Tal como hacía con los humanos.

‹‹Pero es más fascinante observar a los humanos.››

Tal pensamiento causó una sínica sonrisa en el rostro de Izaya.

Aquel ser sin alma sentía un gran amor por los humanos. Un amor que podría ser tan racional como irracional. Porque él amaba lo bueno y lo malo de aquellos seres mortales que por muchos años que haya vivido jamás perdía el interés por ellos.

—¿Qué?, ¿te estás divirtiendo siendo prisionero? —Una alta figura se alzó frente a él.

Izaya levantó su rostro a la persona que ingresó a la habitación y sus ojos chocaron con una mirada inyectada en sangre que sólo mostraba desprecio.

—¿Acaso eres una especie de masoquista?

La sonrisa en su rostro no titubeó ningún momento.

—¿Eso parezco? —dijo con su típico tono burlón—, siempre creí dar una vista de ser alguien normal.

—¿Tú? ¿Normal? —Se rió el vampiro—. Eres uno de nosotros niño y es tiempo de que lo aceptes —caminó alrededor del cuerpo caído mirándolo con superioridad.

—¿Niño? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. Está bien, puede que de una apariencia de un joven vampiro y me gusta que las personas crean eso pero ¡vamos Shiki! Los dos nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo.

Era verdad. Orihara Izaya tenía años de haber conocido al actual jefe de los Awakusu-kai, un grupo de vampiros de la zona Este.

—Recuerdas esa época Shiki —mencionó el informante en son de burla—. Recuerdas esos tiempos en donde sólo obedecías las órdenes de la reina. Ah sí, sólo eras un simple subordinado que besaba los pies de esa maldit… —Una patada le hizo girar el rostro a un lado.

—Cállate —murmuró Shiki entre dientes—, no necesito escuchar habladurías tuyas. Es tiempo que de pagues por tu traición hacia los de nuestra especie.

—¿Traición? Jajajajaja. —Se rió sin inmutarse ante el golpe—. No creo haber jurado servir a tu aquelarre o a ninguno de esta ciudad.

—Exactamente —respondió el vampiro—. No perteneces a ninguno. Y para nosotros no existe problema con que permanezcas al margen, sin inmiscuirse entre los asuntos de nuestra raza. Has permanecido así durante mucho tiempo que creí que serias lo bastante listo para no cometer ningún error. —Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de furia y todo ese rencor cayó sobre Izaya—. Pero me equivoqué, porque tú, Orihara Izaya decidiste traicionar a tu raza.

El informante sólo se quedó observando sin bajar su mentón hacia la desafiante mirada que le daba el jefe vampiro.

—Es por eso que junto con Akabayashi-san decidimos que era momento de que te unas a nosotros —Hizo un gesto hacia al vampiro que estaba de guardia en la puerta—. Ya suponíamos que torturándote no cederías, por eso te trajimos un regalo.

«¿Qué?» pensó Izaya mostrándose sorprendido por unos instantes.

—¿Adivina quién te viene a visitar?

La luz ingresó a la habitación, por unos segundos le cegó la vista pero su audición detectó las pisadas de dos personas y un sonido que identificó como un arrastre. La oscuridad volvió al lugar y las luces se encendieron.

—Abre los ojos —Shiki le agarró del cabello violentamente para que mirara hacia al frente.

Sus ojos se abrieron ya prediciendo a quien vería.

Era…

* * *

Es nuestro primer fanfic Shizaya, lo hicimos con mucho amor y una pizca de imaginación.


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de DRRR! son de propiedad del respectivo autor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

Se escuchó un grito. Luego un silencio.

Horas antes de aquel suceso el cielo en Ikebukuro se mantuvo cubierto completo de nubarrones y la lluvia caía fuertemente. Las calles estaban casi inhabitadas, solamente unas pocas almas corrían deprisa para llegar a sus casas y resguardarse de la tormenta.

Pero no todos alcanzaron a llegar a sus cálidos hogares.

Una de esas personas era Kamichika Rio, quien había salido tarde de su taller de violín. La culpa era de su profesor que le había pedido quedarse más tiempo a charlar e incluso se había ofrecido en llevarla a su casa. Pero ella había escuchado los rumores que decían de aquel profesor y se dio cuenta varias veces en como la miraba. Le había costado pero al final logró salir de la academia. Corrió a la estación más cercana y para su mala suerte esta estaba fuera de servicios por reparaciones.

‹‹Al menos traje mi paraguas sino estaría completamente mojada.›› pensó ella mientras caminaba hacia la otra estación del subterráneo.

La calle estaba desolada dándole un ambiente solitario y sombrío. Kamichika tragó saliva y aceleró su paso. Sus pisadas chapotearon en los charcos formados en el suelo. Pasaron unos minutos y estando metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que una figura la seguía de cerca por detrás.

* * *

En una sala de chat (día Viernes – tarde)

Miku ha entrado en la sala de chat…

Miku: ¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando chicos? ¡!

Nekota: ¡Oh! ¡Miku san, bienvenida!, estábamos hablando de un fuerte rumor que hay en Ikebukuro.

Miku: ¿Rumor?, ¿qué rumor?

Junko: ¿Acaso no te enteras de estas?

Miku: No… lo siento.

Nekota: ¡Últimamente ha habido muchas personas desaparecidas!

Miku: ¿Desaparecidas? (」゜ロ゜)」

Junko: Sí, sí… ¡Así que deben tener cuidado!

* * *

Le había pedido ayuda. Aquel hermoso joven le había dicho que su madre estaba sumamente enferma y necesitaba de ayuda. Su voz sonaba tan desesperada que Kamichika le creyó al instante y sin dudarlo siguió al joven hacia un callejón oscuro.

Debió percatarse de que sería una trampa. Pero no lo hizo. Siguió creyendo que tras el final del callejón encontraría a una mujer moribunda que necesitara de ayuda, pero lo que encontró fue algo distinto.

Un callejón sin salida.

Ella se giró desconcertada, pidiendo explicación de lo que ocurría. Cuando lo hizo se percató que la figura del joven desesperado había cambiado radicalmente. La sonrisa burlesca que posaba en su rostro estaba tan fuera de foco que confundió a Kamichika.

—De verdad eres una ingenua —dijo con una voz diferente a la de antes.

—Pero… pe-pero… acaso tu madre… —tartamudeó.

—¿De verdad te lo creíste? —Se rio escandalosamente haciendo estremecer a la chica.

Había caído inocentemente en la trampa de aquel hombre y ahora estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida.

El chico se acercó paso a paso observando con diversión como ella retrocedía atemorizada. Se rio levemente. Que fácil había sido y ahora venía la mejor parte.

La hora de la cena; expuso sus ojos rojos y liberó sus filosos colmillos.

* * *

Kanra ha entrado en la sala de chat…

Kanra: ¡Yahoooo! (ﾟ▽^*)ﾉ⌒ ¡Kanra chan se presenta!

Kanra: Así que este es otro grupo de chat~ ¡Encantado de conocerlos!

Nekota: Tenemos a alguien nuevo… Bienvenido Kanra san.

Junko: ¡Bienvenido!

Miku: Bienvenido.

Kanra: ¡Gracias!

Kanra: Por cierto, estaban hablando de las desapariciones ¿verdad?

Nekota: Sí, ¿has escuchado de eso también?

Miku: No creo en ese tipo de cosas.

Kanra: ¡Ah! Miku san es un incrédulo~

Kanra: Aunque si fuera tú no andaría muy de noche por la ciudad…

Miku: ¿A qué te refieres?

Junko: ¿Kanra san sabe algo?

Kanra: Quién sabe…

Kanra: ¿Han oído hablar de los chupa sangre?

Nekota: ¿Chupa sangre…? ¿Te refieres a los murciélagos?

Kanra: No, hablo de otro tipo de criaturas…

Kanra: Criaturas que no poseen sentimientos, tan fríos como un témpano y tan pálidos como la nieve. En el interior de su pecho se encuentra un corazón que late pero no bombea sangre, con afilados colmillos los que utilizan para succionar sangre y grandes garras para despedazar la carne de sus presas. Los señores de la noche, aquellos que caminan en la oscuridad en búsqueda de alguna inocente víctima. Esas criaturas que aparentan ser humanos pero no lo son.

Junko: ¿Hablas de los vampiros?

Kanra: ha ha ha Sí, sí, ¡eso!

Miku: Los vampiros no existen…

* * *

El grito lleno de terror de Kamichika Rio resonó en todo el callejón. Pero nadie vendría en su ayuda. En una tormenta como aquella nadie se atrevería a salir.

La mordida fue rápida y directa en la arteria carótida. La sangre se deslizó por su boca, ese sabor agradable llenó todo su paladar y con regocijo siguió succionando hasta satisfacer toda su hambre.

El cuerpo de la chica había dejado de luchar, ya no exponía movilidad alguna. Las ropas habían quedado manchadas de sangre, todo su torso y piernas quedo pintado de rojo. Siempre le habían dicho que era como una bestia al comer. Pero a él no le importaba. En aquellos momentos sólo pensaba en sangre; ese dulce manjar. No mediaba si mataba o no a la persona, eso le traía sin cuidado. Un humano más, un humano menos. ¿Qué importancia tenía?

Arrojó el cuerpo de su víctima sin cuidado sobre el suelo. Los ojos de vacíos de la chica le mostraron que ya había muerto.

Observó su ropa y decidió quitarse la chaqueta que había acabado manchada también de sangre. Su hambre ya estaba saciada pero siempre le resultaba placentero el succionar la sangre de sus víctimas, de ese modo, el vampiro arrojó su chaqueta a la basura y dio media vuelta a la salida. Con el firme objetivo de buscar a otra víctima.

* * *

Junko: Kanra san, ¿piensas que es por culpa de un vampiro que ocurran esas desapariciones?

Nekota: ha ha ha Podría ser… pero es algo tan irreal (-ε- )

Miku: ¡Eso es ridículo! Es sólo un estúpido rumor.

Kanra: Miku san… ¿estás asustada?

Miku: ¿Asustada?, no podría asustarme con algo que no existe.

Kanra: Ha haa~ no te preocupes Miku san. Porque, si algún día te llegas a encontrar con un vampiro, puede que alguien te rescate~ヽ （´ー｀）┌

Miku: ¡Qué estupidez!

Junko: Kanra san estás hablando de los cazadores ¿verdad?

Nekota: ¿Cazadores?... ¿cazadores de vampiros?, ¿¡existe algo como eso!?

* * *

Sus agudos sentidos tardaron en captar la presencia de un objeto acercarse hacia él. Se movió de inmediato y segundos después una corriente de aire surcó a centímetros de su rostro. Confundido se giró de inmediato a observar el objeto que pese a su buena visión no pudo identificar. El vampiro se sorprendió al ver…

—¿Una señal de tránsito?

* * *

Miku ha salido de la sala de chat…

Kanra: Ahaaa~ Parece que Miku san se enfadó.

Kanra: Pero sí, hablaba de ellos.

Junko: Me parece lógico, si existen los vampiros deben existir personas que los cacen ¿no?

Kanra: ¡Hum!

Nekota: Waah, entonces esos cazadores deben ser súper poderosos… para poder enfrentarse a esos monstruos.

Kanra: He leído mucho sobre esto… y se corren rumores de que existe uno que es especialmente fuerte.

Junko: ¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que de verdad existen?

Kanra: Sí…

Nekota: Y ese cazador… ¿Cómo es?

Junko: No puedo creer que existan…

Kanra: Según los rumores, es un hombre alto, delgado y de cabellera rubia…

Junko: ¡Wow!

Kanra: Junko san, Nekota san, ¿ustedes conocen a alguien que podría ser ese cazador?

Nekota: ¿Alguien que creamos que es un cazador? Mm...

Junko: ¡Podría ser él!

Nekota: ¿Él?

Kanra: ¿?

Junko: ¡Él! ¡Heiwajima Shizuo!

* * *

Puede que aun permaneciera en ese mar de confusión por lo que no se percató de que una persona se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.

—Tsk... repugnante bastardo. —Se escuchó una voz.

De un segundo a otro terminó chocando bruscamente contra la fría pared del callejón. Cayó al suelo soltando un quejido de dolor. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser completamente rojos y enseñó sus filosos colmillos a la amenaza que lo había atacado.

Un hombre sumamente alto se disponía frente a él, su cabello era completamente rubio y a pesar de ser de noche usaba unas gafas de sol. Era una persona totalmente excéntrica por donde lo vieras, y no sólo por su aspecto sino también porque sujetaba un poste de señal de tránsito como si fuera un bate de béisbol y lo apoyaba sobre su hombro. Algo que para un humano común y corriente sería imposible de hacer.

‹‹¿Un vampiro?››, pensó observando con total desconcierto a ese hombre que parecía tener una fuerza sobrenatural.

—Odio a los de tu especie —musitó el hombre con auténtico desprecio en su voz—. Me hace enojar que existan criaturas sanguinarias tan repugnantes como ustedes, que sólo matan por placer. —Su mirada se desvió hacia el cuerpo de chica, acostado boca arriba sin vida—, pero lo que más me enfurece, ¡es no poder salvar a las personas de sus malditas garras!

* * *

Kanra: ¿Heiwajima Shizuo? ¿¡Qué pasa con su nombre!? ¡No suena como al de un cazador!

Nekota: Ha ha ha ha

Junko: Así que Kanra san no ha escuchado de él…

Kanra: ¿Quién es?

Junko: ¡Él es el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro!

* * *

Levantó el poste de metal fácilmente y lo lanzó en su dirección. El vampiro se levantó de inmediato y por su rápida velocidad se situó a un costado antes de la colisión. Su desconcierto había pasado, ahora cada fibra de su cuerpo gritaba "peligro". Se puso en posición de ataque, su plan era desgarrarle el cuello con una sola mordida. Puede que el tipo tuviera una súper fuerza pero él tenía la ventaja de la agilidad y rapidez. Antes que pudiera realizar algún movimiento dos flechas se insertaron en su pierna y su hombro. Gritó de dolor y miró la dirección de donde provinieron. Sólo pudo distinguir una sombra de un hombre antes de desviar su mirada hacia el lado contrario.

Donde un bote gigante de basura metálico voló por los aires.

* * *

Nekota: ¡Sí, sí! ¡Puede incluso levantar máquinas expendedoras y postes con sus manos desnudas!

Kanra: ¿¡Haaaaa!?

Junko: Ha ha ha ¡Kanra san cree en los vampiros pero no puede creer que existe alguien así!

Nekota: Es verdad, es muy fuerte. Todos le temen ya que se la pasa casi todo el tiempo gritando.

Junko: Sólo como consejo… Kanra san, no te acerques a él y mucho menos lo hagas enojar; porque si lo haces…

Nekota: ¡Terminarás muerto!

* * *

Respiraba agitadamente. No por la fuerza física que acababa de hacer sino por la furia que sentía en esos instantes.

Caminó hacia el final del callejón, pasando al lado donde había chocado el bote de basura y entre medio el cuerpo del vampiro. Tom ya se estaba encargando de exterminarlo por completo. Los vampiros eran criaturas sumamente resistentes y tenían que asegurarse de extinguirlos con fuego donde se convertían fácilmente en cenizas.

Llegó hasta el cuerpo de la joven mujer. Por su rostro y contextura dedujo que sólo tenía unos 17 años de edad. Una joven que tenía todo un futuro por delante y que en una sola noche le fue arrebatado por esos horribles seres.

‹‹Sí tan sólo hubiera llegado a tiempo.››

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y sus dientes rechinaron. La rabia hervía dentro de él. Sí tan sólo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, esa chica se habría salvado y hubiera tenido el futuro que se merecía.

La hoguera se encendió.

Shizuo permaneció con la cabeza agachada mientras su compañero se acercó por detrás y le agarró el hombro.

—No es tu culpa. —Le dijo con voz calmada, la que siempre utilizaba con él—, no es algo que puedas evitar. En cada rincón de esta ciudad pueden estar ocurriendo cosas peores y no puedes estar en todas a la vez.

—Soy un cazador. Mi deber es salvar a personas como ella.

—Y lo hiciste. Este vampiro podría haber matado a más personas esta noche y tú lo has exterminado. Los has salvado.

—Sí… pero no a todos.

* * *

Kanra: ¡Waooo! ¡Qué miedo!

Kanra: Espero nunca toparme con él…

Nekota: Él es fácil de distinguir, así que no tendrás problemas.

Kanra: Ya veo… Entonces, ¡les haré caso chicos!

Junko: Ha ha ha Kanra san no parece nada asustado.

Kanra: ¡Sí lo estoy! ¡Muerto de miedo!

Nekota: Ha ha ha

Junko: ¡Lo siento! Pero no puedo creerte Ha ha ha

Kanra: ¡Está bien!... Ah!

Kanra: Tendré que dejarlos, tengo trabajo que hacer. Bye bye~

Junto: Buenas noches Kanra san, no trabajes hasta tan tarde.

Nekota: Hasta mañana.

Kanra ha dejado la sala de chat.

* * *

Una tenue luz alumbraba su rostro y la oscura habitación en la que se encontraba. El joven de ojos marrones mantenía su mirada en el teléfono que sostenía en su mano derecha, sonriendo presionó el botón "log out" con su pulgar para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Apoyando su espalda contra la pared, observaba alegremente a través de la ventana empapada lo que había sucedido hace unos pocos minutos en el callejón, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del lugar.

Se dispuso a irse, dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio. La lluvia seguía cayendo bruscamente en el exterior, pero al joven no le importó, caminando bajo esta.

Completamente empapado comenzó a balancear sus brazos mientras sus pasos se transformaban en brincos.

—¡Esto es tan divertido! —dijo alzando la voz.

Salpicando el agua de los charcos que se habían formado, brincaba una y otra vez como si fuese un niño pequeño, con sus ojos completamente cerrados y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Su figura desapareció lentamente del lugar.

* * *

Esperamos que este primer capítulo les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de DRRR! son de propiedad del respectivo autor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos**

Salpicaduras de sangre teñían las paredes, de un rojo tan llamativo que sería insólito no asustarse al ver esa pared el día de mañana. Pero en esos momentos la pared era una muestra del excelente trabajo que hicieron una pareja de cazadores al derrotar a una banda de vampiros que hacía meses estaba causando estragos en el sector este de la ciudad. Les había costado, pero finalmente ganaron la batalla y el escenario marcó todo el registro de la extenúa pelea.

Los dos compañeros estaban agotados. Luchar contra un vampiro ya era cansador, luchar contra una banda de cinco era una tarea aun peor. Pero ellos se habían comprometido cuando decidieron ser cazadores, que por muy pesada que fuera la lucha jamás se rendirían de proteger a las personas.

Cuando la luna se situó en lo alto, llamaron a los limpiadores. Los limpiadores eran personas contratadas por los cazadores para ocuparse de la escena que quedaba luego de una cacería. Una de sus tareas, además de proteger, era resguardar el secreto de estas bestias sanguinarias para así evitar el pánico en las calles.

Caminaron detrás del edificio abandonado, donde yacía la antigua guarida de los vampiros. Fue una suerte que alguien les informó donde se ubicaban, encontrar la base de un banda era una tarea difícil puesto que los vampiros eran muy escurridizos y siempre cambiaban de lugar. Pero el informante les aseguró que él mismo había visto salir a los vampiros de aquel edificio e incluso les mostró fotografías. No dudaron un segundo en ir a ese antiguo establecimiento.

Mientras estos dos cazadores conversaban sobre qué hacer el resto de la noche y cuánto les pagarían por eliminar un grupo tan jodido. Otro par de cazadores llegaron por la misma entrada.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó uno de las primeros cazadores muy desconcertado. Estaba seguro que sólo ellos les habían asignado aquella misión.

—¿Vienen a matar a los vampiros? —preguntó su compañero pero su voz sonó menos severa e incluso soltó una sonrisa egocéntrica—. Lástima, nosotros ya lo exterminamos a todos.

—¿Oh?, ¿en serio? —respondió el más bajo de los otros dos cazadores, su sonrisa estaba cargada llena de burla—, y nosotros veníamos a divertirnos, ¿verdad, Blas?

—Sólo guarda silencio y acabemos con esto —dijo Blas en tono indiferente. De su capa desenfundó una espada, larga y fina, perfecta para cortar cabezas de chupasangres.

—¿Qué?, ¿No escucharon?, ya acabamos con todos los vampiros del edificio.

—Es verdad, incluso buscamos por todos los pisos y está todo desierto.

Explicando la batalla que tuvieron con la banda no notaron como el compañero de baja estatura se había situación detrás de ellos. La mirada de los dos últimos cazadores no era normal, claramente traían algo entre manos ¿pero, qué?

—¡Oh, sí, sí! entendemos que ya mataron a los vampiros pero… —Rápidamente una gran espada se ubicó en su mano y con gracia le apuntó hacia los otros cazadores.

Ellos quedaron perplejos.

—¿Pero qué carajo…? —silenció su voz cuando escuchó el sonido de algo caer al suelo a lado suyo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa al ver la cabeza cercenada de su compañero. Miró al causante de tal asesinato que aún mantenía el arma en el aire, como esperando que con eso supiera que él fue el causante.

—¡MALDITO! —gritó con furia y corrió hacia el hombre sacando su pistola. Pero se olvidó del segundo hombre detrás de él. Quien no dudo en aprovechar ese momento de distracción y le atravesó la espada por la espalda.

La sangre goteó por la punta de la espada que atravesaba el abdomen y el cazador cayó al suelo de rodillas. Justo al lado de la cabeza de su compañero. Rechinó los dientes con furia mientras el dolor consumía cada fibra de su cuerpo. Miró a los causante de la muerte de su amigo y la próxima suya, con sólo una pregunta en mente.

‹‹¿Por qué?››, tal pregunta la conservó en sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente su vida al igual que la de su amigo se dio por terminada.

* * *

—Ya va siendo hora —dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

—¿Eh? Pero si aún no termino de comer —volvió a darle un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa, masticando con dificultad apenas podía mantener toda la comida en su boca.

El hombre de anteojos y el cabello en rastas miraba como su compañero trataba de terminar rápido su cena echando más de lo debido a su boca. Apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano pensaba en la próxima misión que debían encargarse, ya se estaba volviendo cada vez más oscuro en el exterior y pronto debían ponerse en marcha para comenzar la cacería.

—Shizuo… —murmuró.

—¿Qué pasa Tom-san? —miró por sobre sus lentes de sol mientras volvía a darle un gran mordisco a su cena.

—Recibí una noticia urgente del gremio… Al parecer anoche encontraron a dos de los nuestros asesinados —Inexpresivo comunicó a su compañero.

—¿¡Qué!? —Shizuo había dejado de comer, empezó a estrujar su hamburguesa con fuerza desparramando su contenido en sus manos mientras su semblante pasaba de uno pasivo a uno colérico.

—Fueron brutalmente asesinados. A uno lo decapitaron y el otro al parecer había sido atravesado por algún tipo de objeto —suspiró—, ¿quién podría haber hecho eso? —preguntó mirando interrogante a su compañero.

—¿¡Quién más!? —gritó exaltado levantándose de su asiento—. ¡Esos malditos bastardos!

—Baja la voz Shizuo… —trató de calmarlo—, ¡Estamos en un restaurante!

El joven vestido de barman miró a su alrededor notando que todas las personas estaban observándolo sorprendidas, acomodó sus lentes, calmándose disimuló y volvió a sentarse.

—Hmm…. Voy a atrapar a esos hijos de puta. —Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—Sea quien sea, si seguimos cazando pronto nos encontraremos con el culpable —cogió un puñado de monedas desde sus bolsillos para depositarlas luego sobre la mesa, se dispuso a levantarse mientras su compañero imitaba sus acciones—, nos vamos.

—¡Definitivamente lo mataré! —murmuró a lo bajo siguiendo de cerca al hombre de rastas, caminaron hasta la salida y se retiraron del lugar.

* * *

Sentado en un amplio y costoso sofá, cruzó sus piernas y se acomodó deslizando sus brazos por los suaves bordes de este. Suspiró un poco, para luego girar su cabeza y observar a un hombre que se encontraba parado frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, con sus brazos a los costados, sus puños cerrados y apretando con fuerza sus temblorosos labios para evitar que se hiciera notorio su nerviosismo.

—Gracias por venir Ren san —dijo suavemente el joven informante de cabellera negra, ignorando el estado de su acompañante.

—Orihara san… ¿qué necesita de mí? —respondió rápidamente tartamudeando.

—¡Ara! Tranquilízate —levantó ambos hombros mientras sonreía—, sólo quiero pedirte un pequeño favor.

El hombre rara vez parpadeaba, mantenía fija su mirada en Izaya, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, temiendo que la persona que se encontraba frente a él lo atacara en cualquier momento. Por otra parte, el informante permanecía relajado sobre su sofá, contemplando la patética actitud del sujeto al cual había llamado hace media hora atrás.

—He escuchado que últimamente no has comido bien, ¿verdad? —El joven nuevamente comenzó a hablar, aunque no recibía respuesta alguna—, al parecer hay algún molesto vampiro por tu zona —ladeó un poco su cabeza observando el cambio de actitud de su acompañante al escuchar sus palabras—, creo que podría ayudarte con eso… —continuó por decir entrelazando sus dedos sobre su cabeza y estirando sus brazos—. Siempre y cuando tú me ayudes a mí.

El informante tenía razón, aunque no le sorprendía. Su territorio había sido invadido por otro de su raza, lamentablemente mucho más fuerte que él por lo que se vio obligado a retirarse. Por culpa de esto había estado sediento en los últimos días sin tener la oportunidad de atacar a algún humano, pero no se atrevía a visitar otros lugares; en ellos existían otros vampiros dominándolos o aún peor, podría encontrarse con alguna pareja de cazadores que rondaran por allí. A pesar de que él era un vampiro bastante habilidoso, prefería ser más pasivo y no causar tantos estragos y así evitar llamar la atención de los cazadores.

—Si Orihara san se pudiese encargar de ese desgraciado… yo… ¡yo haré lo que me pida! —terminó por decir. Sabía que haber dicho esas palabras podrían haberlo condenado pero preferiría cualquier cosa antes de cederle su territorio a otro vampiro.

—Veo que nos estamos entendiendo —asintió sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro, haciendo que el hombre volviera a tensarse al verlo y continuó diciendo—, Ren san, ¿te suena el nombre Heiwajima Shizuo?

—¿Hewayima Shitsuo? —pronunció con dificultad.

Izaya abrió los ojos y se quedó por unos instante en silencio, dudando si su elección de llamar a tal hombre había sido la correcta. Aunque para él su actitud era muy común en los de su raza cuando estaban frente a su persona, le parecía extremadamente estúpido el que no pudiese pronunciar bien un nombre. Mientras seguía en sus pensamientos, se vio interrumpido por aquel estúpido hombre que volvía a retomar la conversación.

— ¿Es algún tipo de cazador? —preguntó.

—Sí y no —el vampiro lo miró confundido—. Es un cazador, pero no utiliza armas especiales para matar… Sólo utiliza sus puños. —Esto último lo mencionó jugando con sus manos lanzando puñetazos al aire.

— ¿Es acaso idiota? —mencionó el vampiro.

Izaya por unos breves segundos cambió su mueca a una de desagrado al escucharlo, pensando "mira quien habla…", para luego volver a sonreír cerrando sus ojos.

—Nadie puede matar a un vampiro sólo con los puños— continuó diciendo.

—Sí, bueno… él no es la gran cosa, así que quiero que Ren san se encargue de él.

—Está bien, ¡Será un trabajo fácil! —Ren sonrió—. Aunque, no entiendo por qué no puede encargarse usted mismo —preguntó al darse cuenta de la situación.

Un tanto molesto, el joven se levantó de su puesto revolviendo con su mano sus propios cabellos, caminando tranquilamente, se acercó al gran ventanal detrás de su escritorio del cual se podía observar desde gran altura toda la ciudad.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a hablar mientras observaba a través del cristal el inmenso cielo azul—, necesito que lo hagas por mí —inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza observando al hombre por sobre su hombro, sonriendo y entrecerrando sus ojos.

El hombre tensó todo su cuerpo, tragando saliva torpemente; sabía que aquella expresión sólo podía significar una cosa.

* * *

El edificio que se alzaba frente a él era de varios pisos de alto y lucia literalmente abandonado. Era como si su construcción nunca hubiera terminado y aun se veían los bloques de cemento, que a causa del tiempo estaban llenos de grietas. No había cristales en los ventanales ya que estaban cubiertos de pedazos de madera que alguien se tomó el tiempo de esa tarea, para que los delincuentes no ingresaran al recinto seguramente. Pero Shizuo era un cazador con experiencia. Él no era tan ingenuo. Incluso para un cazador novato aquel edificio sería tomado como una sospechosa guarida de esas sabandijas rastreras que cazaban por las noches.

Su senpai le dijo que en ese edificio fue donde habían hallado los cuerpos de los cazadores. Su ira comenzó a nacer como una diminuta hoguera. No habían encontrado a los causantes de tal asesinato pero todos como él habían sacado la misma conclusión de los causantes; los vampiros. Pero cuando fueron a ver el estado de los cuerpos, Tom fue unos de los pocos que opinó algo distinto. Los vampiros eran seres despiadados que mataban ferozmente, con uñas, dientes y su increíble fuerza. Por lo que, si hubieran sido los vampiros habrían quedado sin sangre y en un estado mucho peor.

Habían mandado a unos grupos a investigar y pese a que no fue asignado a esa misión no pudo evitar ir a ese edificio y ver la escena por sus propios ojos. No le dijo a Tom lo que iba a hacer, a sabiendas que éste le reprocharía y le negaría que lo hiciera. Pero sólo sería un momento, antes que cayera la noche y que tuviese que reunirse con su compañero. Tenía que ver si realmente los vampiros no eran los causantes, aunque él no lo creía mucho.

Ingresó al edificio con las manos en los bolsillos y con un cigarro entre los labios. Sin ninguna preocupación que adentro podría estar alguien esperándolo.

Por dentro reinaba el silencio, pero no era como si aquello le importara. Subió por las escaleras —que estaban muy deterioradas— hasta llegar al penúltimo piso.

Habían bloqueado la entrada del piso con lo que parecían puertas de metal, pero no estuvo muy seguro. Ya que sólo tuvo que dar dos toques para que esta se derrumbara sobre el suelo.

La escena estaba tal cual, no habían limpiado ni una mísera gota de sangre. Sobre el suelo había una laguna de sangre coagulada y las paredes estaban teñidas de rojo. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado ahí había sido muy sangriento. Eso sólo hizo creer más a Shizuo que los vampiros fueron los asesinos.

Caminó alrededor buscando algunas pistas, un indicio que lo guiase para hallar al culpable. Shizuo permaneció más tiempo del que pretendía. Él estaba tan acostumbrado a trabajar en la oscuridad que no se percató que el sol se estaba ocultando.

Se agachó cerca del charco de sangre para levantar un objeto extraño que no había tomado en cuenta. Se trataba de una pieza de cristal, como un espejo roto o algo parecido. Lo limpió con un paño de tela y así observó su propio reflejo, y el de algo más atrás de él.

No tuvo que esperar más, se giró de inmediato esquivando el golpe que iba en dirección a su cabeza. Con agilidad saltó encima de charco rojo y cayó al otro extremo. Del otro lado se erguía una figura humana, pero su nariz percibió un olor pestilente y nauseabundo; era un vampiro.

El sol se ocultó por completo y la oscuridad inundó todo el piso.

Shizuo se movió con rapidez mientras sacaba la piedra mágica de su bolsillo. Aquella piedra era un verdadero hallazgo para los cazadores ya que no necesitaba ser recargado ni nada por ese estilo. Era una simple piedra de luz que brillaba con una irradiante luz. La sostuvo en su mano en lo alto e iluminó todo la habitación. El vampiro se cegó por la luz y cayó de bruces al suelo. Shizuo permaneció preparado mientras buscaba un arma con la mirada.

Cada cazador de vampiros tiene un arma especial para combatir, pero a Shizuo jamás le gustaron. El prefería usar los puños o cualquier objeto que estuviera cerca como arma. Pero en la habitación no había nada más que ellos dos, por lo que no le quedaba otra opción; destruiría al bastardo con sus propias manos.

La bestia se incorporó nuevamente hacia él pero esta vez Shizuo no lo esquivó, sino uso su posición para agarrarlo por la espalda. Las garras se le clavaron en los hombros, y los colmillos nacieron como agujas. Forcejearon sobre el suelo durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente Shizuo agarró la cabeza del vampiro y con fuerza lo golpeó contra la pared que estaba a un costado.

Su fuerza era su arma más letal. Heiwajima Shizuo había nacido con una fuerza sobrenatural. Todos los humanos nacían con una enorme fuerza que sólo podían ejercen en esos momentos de angustia, de pánico, en donde todo su ser se concentra en un solo objetivo y sólo duraba unos momentos. Para Shizuo ese no era el caso. El podía usar esa fuerza las veces que quisiera, incluso en ocasiones no podía mediar la cantidad de fuerza que usaba.

Por ese don que tenía, era conocido entre los cazadores por ser el único capaz de vencer a un vampiro sólo usando sus manos, incluso algunos comparaban su fuerza con la de los vampiros.

Con el primer golpe el vampiro no murió. Pero la lucha tampoco duró más allá de unos minutos. La pared se pintó de la sangre y el cuerpo quedó inmóvil con el rostro totalmente irreconocible.

—Argh, maldito engendro —masculló observando que sus ropas también habían terminado manchadas. Tenía que volver a su casa antes de encontrarse con Tom. No vaya a descubrir que había ido al edificio abandonado.

Pero antes que pudiese hacer cualquier otro movimiento, escuchó unos sonidos y detectó que el olor pestilente aún no se había ido.

Los sonidos los interpretó como aplausos. Desconcertado se giró hacia un rincón donde la luz de la piedra mágica no iluminaba.

De las profundidades de la oscuridad surgió la figura de un hombre. Al ver su rostro y estatura el cazador pensó que se trataba de un joven de no más de 20 años. Era delgado, su cabello era color carbón y su piel sumamente pálida. Incluso parecía algo frágil, pero su instinto le decía que no sacara conclusiones rápidas por su apariencia, en especial por la expresión en el rostro del desconocido.

No sabía desde cuándo estaba allí. Tampoco si había presenciado la matanza del vampiro o no. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que una persona normal no estaría sonriendo de esa forma si hubiese visto la muerte de alguien más. La sonrisa que tenía el joven parecía casi inocente, como si fuera un niño que hubiera visto el juguete que tanto ansiaba tener.

No necesitó pruebas para asegurarse de que no era humano. El mismo desconocido se lo facilitó.

—Vaya, vaya. Que fácil lo derrotaste —dijo con voz cantarina sin dejar de sonreír—, y eso que era un neófito, esas bestias son más sanguinarias que cualquier otro vampiro con años. No saben alimentarse correctamente, ni tampoco buscar a una mejor presa. —Los ojos marrones del extraño cambiaron de un segundo a otro a un color rojizo.

Shizuo sonrió entre dientes mientras fruncía el ceño. Los vampiros al igual que las cucarachas salían por donde nunca te lo esperabas.

—Sabandijas como ustedes no deberían existir —masculló antes de lanzarse rápidamente hacia él.

Como lo esperó, el vampiro lo esquivó rápidamente pero él previó ese movimiento y se giró para darle una patada. Pero su pie no dio contra nada, ya que el vampiro había sido más ágil y se alejó varios metros de él.

—¡Hey! Tranquilízate —levantó sus brazos en señal de paz. Pero eso no detuvo a Shizuo que ágilmente saltó en su dirección—, ¡Yo también venía a matar al vampiro!

—¡Como si fuera a creer lo que dice una sanguijuela como tú! —dijo lanzando golpes al vampiro que los esquivaba sin ni una dificultad.

—Es la verdad —respondió manteniendo siempre la distancia con el cazador—. Ese desgraciado al que acabas de matar fue uno de los que mataron a mi familia. —Su sonrisa se había desvanecido de su rostro, ahora toda su expresión mostraba seriedad—. Hace años esos asquerosos chupasangres mataron a mis padres y en vez de matarme también me convirtieron en uno de ellos. Desde entonces he estado buscando a cada uno para vengarme de lo que hicieron a mi familia y a mí.

Shizuo se detuvo de lanzar golpes. No sabía si la historia era verdad o no, pero en su mente no pudo evitar la similitud con la suya propia. Sus padres habían sido asesinados por vampiros cuando era sólo un niño, su hermano y él lograron escapar pero aquel recuerdo siempre permaneció en su mente. Nunca perdonaría a esa raza por haber asesinado a sus padres. Pero ahora, viendo como ese joven temblaba de ira frente a él le recordaba un poco a sí mismo.

Tal vez por eso, sólo por eso, el cazador bajó su guardia y aceptó la historia de ese vampiro.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó aún cuestionándose si había tomado una buena decisión.

El vampiro volvió a sonreír entre dientes.

—Izaya. Orihara Izaya.


	4. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de DRRR! son de propiedad del respectivo autor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó aún cuestionándose si había tomado una buena decisión.

El vampiro volvió a sonreír entre dientes.

—Izaya. Orihara Izaya.

—Izaya ¿eh? —dijo adoptando una actitud desafiante—. Entonces, Izaya-kun puedes largarte, esa basura ya está muerta.

—Hum —encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, le parecía extraño que el cazador no lo siguiera atacando y lo dejara irse así sin más—. Entonces… nos vemos Shizuo-kun… —levantó una mano en señal de despedida pero fue detenido por las fuertes palabras de Shizuo.

—¡Espera! —gritó sin moverse de su posición, Izaya volteó a verlo pero debido a la deficiente luz que había en el lugar no pudo observar con claridad el rostro de quien habló—. Tú… ¿cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Tienes idea de qué fue lo que pasó en este lugar?

—No sé de qué estás hablando… —El vampiro se había apoyado contra la pared metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su costoso abrigo.

—¿¡Sabes lo que pasó ayer por la noche… —El cazador estaba perdiendo la compostura recordando lo contado por Tom hace algunas horas y debido a la actitud del vampiro que a su parecer estaba burlándose de él—…verdad!?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea… —Sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada el joven vampiro seguía sonriendo haciendo que Shizuo se cabreara más y más, lo que terminó por lograr que este último se abalanzara sobre él agarrando su polera por el cuello con fuerza, acorralándolo con su brazo libre clavándole su agresiva mirada intimidante—. ¡Ah! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Qué miedo! —gritó Izaya mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande.

—¡Dime lo que sabes! —ordenó.

—Ya te dije que no sé nada… —El vampiro permanecía quieto tratando de tranquilizar al hombre que lo apresaba—. Sólo perseguía al idiota que mataste, él llegó aquí y por eso yo también —continuó diciendo—, además…digamos que te debo un favor por haber matado a ese desgraciado…

—¡No necesito que un mugroso vampiro esté en deuda conmigo! —Lo interrumpió.

—Eres muy cruel Shizuo kun. —Izaya cambió su cara sonriente por una angustiada—. Si necesitas algo… déjame ayudarte.

Shizuo no lograba entender al vampiro que tenía frente a él… A pesar de tener esa apariencia tan delicada hace algunos minutos atrás había esquivado sin problemas cada uno de sus ataques, no podía bajar su guardia. Aunque si ese vampiro hubiera venido a cazarlo ya lo habría agredido, pero era todo lo contrario al parecer en verdad sólo seguía a "su presa" tal como decía. Además estaba lo que acababa de mencionar… "el asesinato de su familia por parte de esos engendros". No podía confiar en él pero por alguna extraña razón sentía cierta empatía, sin embargo la constante sonrisa en su rostro lo sacaba de sus casillas haciendo que actuara con tanta agresividad.

—Está bien —terminó por decir liberando a Izaya de su agarre—. Tú que tienes una mejor visión en la oscuridad… busca cualquier cosa extraña en esta habitación.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué es lo que buscas~? —Obediente el joven vampiro seguía al alto cazador.

—Una pista…

—¿Pista? —abrió sus ojos interrogantes posicionando su dedo índice en sus labios observando el suelo a su alrededor—. ¡Shizuo kun! —Se inclinó alegre cogiendo en sus manos unos pocos cabellos—. ¿Esto sirve como pista? —dijo agitando su brazo en lo alto.

«Parece un maldito mocoso» pensó mientras recibía los cabellos que le acababa de entregar Izaya.

—¿Dónde encontraste esto?

—Allí —apuntó felizmente el lugar donde había hecho su gran descubrimiento—. ¿Es una pista verdad? ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

—Eso creo… —Shizuo caminó hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación donde el vampiro le indicaba, agachándose comenzó a examinar la superficie del piso notando que habían gotas de sangre junto a los cabellos.

—Waaaah~ ¡soy tan bueno encontrando pistas! ¡Debería hacerme detective! —Izaya hablaba solo mientras mantenía sus manos en su cintura y asentía con su cabeza lo que acababa de decir.

—Lo que digas… —Shizuo seguía investigado en cuclillas hasta llegar al gran charco de sangre coagulada que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación « por qué hay tanta sangre ».

—¡Aha! Shizuo kun siente envidia de mi —gritaba a sus espaldas levantando ambos brazos tratando de llamar la atención del otro.

«Si los vampiros hicieron esto… no debería haber sangre» perdido en sus pensamientos cogió el trozo de cristal que había tomado anteriormente y que había soltado por culpa del vampiro que yacía muerto en un rincón del lugar, sin notar que su ruidoso acompañante ya no seguía hablando.

—Hey! Iza-… —Shizuo volteó a ver al joven vampiro y sin lograr de terminar de hablar recibió una fuerte patada en su nuca haciéndolo volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación rompiendo la pared de esta con su propio cuerpo y cayendo en el otro extremo—. ¡Arg! —soltó un grito ensordecedor. Sus ojos desorbitados se sintieron mojados por la sangre que escurría desde su cabeza volviendo su visión borrosa. No podía soltar ni una palabra, nada más que jadeos. Notó su cuerpo completamente entumecido incapaz de moverse por la terrible contusión.

—Realmente eres un Idiota —mencionó el vampiro haciendo notar su desagrado por la actitud del cazador—, ¿De verdad pensaste que ayudaría a un monstruo como tú? —Desde el otro extremo de la habitación Izaya hablaba en voz alta mientras se acercaba fastidiado a su actual víctima—. Una bestia que se hace llamar humano… ¡No me hagas reír!

Enfadado comienza a patear violentamente el abdomen de Shizuo sin que este pudiese defenderse debido a la paresia sufrida—Ha ha ha ha ¡Y pensar que creíste en todo lo que te dije! —comenzó a reír a carcajadas sosteniendo su frente con la palma de su mano—. Eres increíble… Shizuo…chan —esto último lo dijo notando que el cazador hacía una leve expresión de molestia—, hahahaha ¿Así que te molesta? ¿¡que te llame Shi-zu-chan!? —inclinándose cogió del rubio cabello de Shizuo enredándolo entre sus dedos, levantó su cabeza hasta la altura de su rostro—. Espero que no sepas asqueroso y me satisfagas~.

Acercando su boca al largo y bien formado cuello de Shizuo comenzó a deslizar lentamente su lengua por cada curvatura de este cubriéndolo de su propia saliva rozando de vez en cuando sus filosos colmillos con la suave piel.

Shizuo sintió estremecer su cuerpo al notar la húmeda y resbalosa lengua de Izaya escurrirse por una zona tan erógena para él logrando que su cuerpo volviera a reaccionar a sus órdenes. Pudiendo mover sus dedos comenzó a contraer los músculos de sus muslos para recuperar la fuerza perdida sin que su atacante lo notara.

Izaya por su parte entretenido de tener a su merced al poderoso cazador dejó salir por completo sus colmillos ladeando su cabeza, posicionándola para poder morderlo, pasó por última vez su lengua sobre el lubricado cuello cubriéndolo de su cálido aliento. Sintiendo el cuerpo del cazador temblar entre sus manos.

—Suéltame asqueroso pedazo de mierda. —El vampiro sorprendido de que su víctima pudiera hablar se alejó rápidamente de él sin éxito recibiendo una fuerte patada por parte de este en su pecho, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo empapado en sangre.

—¡Aah! ¡Me duelee! ¡Duele! —Izaya aullaba de dolor revolcándose sobre sí mismo para tratar de suprimirlo sin lograrlo.

—Ah…haa…haa. —Shizuo se levantó apenas, notando sus piernas temblar por el propio peso de su cuerpo, entonces comprendió que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar a un vampiro, debía retirarse y rápido antes de que su atacante decidiera volver abalanzarse sobre él.

Corrió como pudo a la salida sin mirar atrás, su visión era borrosa pero debía seguir adelante sin importar qué. Avanzó rápidamente por la oscuridad del viejo edificio chocando contra las paredes de vez en cuando debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo hasta que pudo divisar la tenue luz del exterior. Sintió un gran alivio logrando que su cuerpo se relajara un poco pero pronto se vio interrumpido por un grito que escuchó a sus espaldas como un gran eco retumbando en el interior.

Apretó con fuerzas sus puños, irritado mordía sus propios labios ya que en ese momento se encontraba huyendo, por primera vez en su vida él debía huir de un asqueroso vampiro, pero tenía que tragarse su orgullo herido o si no, no sobreviviría, no frente a ese engendro que lo engañó fácilmente. Debía recuperarse, recobrar fuerzas y cuando eso sucediera con sus propias manos mataría a Orihara Izaya.

Se volteó decidido sacudiendo su cabeza, siguió corriendo por las solitarias calles en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

Sentía la furia recorrer sus venas, su sangre bullía como agua hirviendo. Izaya Orihara traspasó rápidamente por los callejones de Ikebukuro hasta la cima de un edificio que pertenecía a uno de sus miles de viviendas.

El sol estaba por salir, lo podía advertir por la claridad del cielo y dentro de él nació la llamada de peligro. Sin preocuparse de que alguien lo viera —aunque lo creía improbable por la hora— saltó ágilmente edificio por edificio hasta llegar a su azotea.

Al ingresar se sintió más tranquilo, no le tenía miedo a unos rayos de sol. Pero si tenía temor a la muerte, y el sol significada muerte para él.

—Por tu expresión diría que no resultó como querías —dijo una voz femenina.

Ya había entrado a su departamento que estaba por completo a oscuras. Encendió las luces y apareció la figura de una mujer sentada en el centro de la habitación dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al verla ocupar el ordenador. Algo muy inusual ya que ella siempre se reusaba a usar los modernismo de aquel tiempo—. ¿Haciendo un trabajo o…? —Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro—, ¿o buscas información de ese mortal? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando ella no respondió.

Yagiri Namie era una vampira que trabaja para él desde el comienzo del año. Cada cierto tiempo cambiaba de secretaria por cuestiones de lógicas de tiempo. Sería extraño para una persona ver que él no envejecía con los años, pero Namie había sido convertida hace veinte años, no tenía problemas con ella por el momento.

Además, era divertido ver a una vampira obsesionada por un mortal.

—Ya te lo dije —continuó el vampiro caminando a su escritorio—, se casó con una muchacha y ahora están viviendo en un pueblo a las afueras de Ikebukuro.

Iba a seguir soltando parte de la información que tenía del mortal pero Namie le interrumpió diciéndole que uno de los principales vampiros de la ciudad había tratado de contactarse con él.

—¿Así que llamo, eh? —Se sentó detrás del escritorio—. Una pena que mi móvil se estropeara —sacó su móvil destrozado dejando las piezas rotas sobre la mesa.

Luego de la pelea que tuvo con el cazador se percató que él no había sido el único en sufrir por los golpes. No le importaba, por supuesto. Ese era uno de los cinco móviles que usaba ese mes. Siempre los cambiaba rutinariamente. Para él, un informante, era importante mantener el anonimato.

Su sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. El saber que él le había llamado le daba por seguro que ya los clanes de vampiros se habían enterado de la muerte de los cazadores. Incluso entre los mortales había ratas traicioneras que divulgaban información a los hijos de la noche. Mientras los cazadores siguieran matando a sus compañeros, los vampiros se cuestionarían de los causantes y desconfiarían los uno de los otros. Izaya estaba seguro que los dos vampiros líderes no se quedarían de brazos cruzados al saber lo que causaría toda esa matanza.

Comenzó a reírse como un niño pequeño prediciendo el caos que se produciría en las calles de Ikebukuro. Su mal humor había pasado rápidamente.

—Vaya a saber que planes tienes en la cabeza para que te rías de esa loca manera —comentó Namie mientras cerraba el ordenador. A veces trabajar para un vampiro maligno y egoísta era exasperante.

‹‹Ahora sólo me queda encargarme de ese cazador››, pensó el informante. Ya comprobó que acercase directamente no era la mejor opción, no a menos que quisiera terminar con un hueso roto. Tenía que idear algo para atrapar a ese monstruo. No, monstruo no, ese tipo era una bestia. Y a las bestias había que encerrarles bajo llave en una jaula. Pero, ¿cómo?

Escuchó el sonido de su móvil. Otro que no terminó destrozado y leyó los mensajes que salían en el chat. Aquello era una buena forma de obtener información sin involucrarse demasiado.

Al cabo de unos minutos donde habían comentado varias cosas sin sentido, leyó algo interesante. Sonrió nuevamente, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió?

Se levantó estirando sus brazos. Ya tenía una idea para capturar a la bestia, sólo tenía que llevarla a cabo. Tenía que hacerlo. Desde que escuchó el nombre de Heiwajima Shizuo y de su increíble fuerza, miles de rumores se crearon entre los vampiros y entre los más fuertes era: ¿qué pasaría si un vampiro probara la sangre de aquel cazador?

No era un humano, en eso estaba seguro, ningún humano le sería posible ejercer tal poderosa fuerza, ¿sería acaso un híbrido vampiro y humano? De cualquier forma a nadie le interesaba mucho ese asunto, sólo deseaban beber la sangre del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro y probar si los rumores eran ciertos o no. Pero claro está, nadie lo había conseguido.

Y eso era lo que Izaya quería cambiar. Sería el primero en probar la sangre de aquella bestia y comprobaría la teoría, aunque a él no le interesaba el volverse más poderoso. Ya lo era. Pero ¿por qué no divertiste un poco?, además si lograba matarlo se desharía de un estorbo más. Mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Namie ya se había ido a su departamento que se ubicaba en el mismo edificio sin despedirse siquiera. El vampiro fue a recostarse en los sofás de centro de la habitación a mejorar los detalles de su plan, tenía que tener todo calculado para capturar a su presa y que esta vez no se le escapara de las manos.

* * *

Fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta llamaron su atención, se levantó del sofá con desgano dirigiéndose en dirección de esta.

—Ya voy~ —gritó mientras pensaba «quién será» rascándose la cabeza con pereza giró la perilla de la puerta abriéndola y dejando entrar a un ensangrentado hombre.

—¡Shizuo! —agarró con dificultad al alto hombre que acababa de apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo en él—. ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!?

—Haa… Tom san…

Torpemente a rastras cargó a su compañero hasta el sofá en el que se encontraba anteriormente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —El hombre de rastas se inclinó frente a él interrogante y a la vez preocupado por la condición del recién llegado.

—Estoy bien… no te preocupes, sólo… necesito descansar —susurró para luego echarse por completo en el sofá relajando todo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué estás así? Además ¡Estás sangrando! —exaltado el hombre seguía pidiendo una explicación, se dirigió a uno de las cajoneras del lugar para sacar un par de gasas y vendas.

—Me peleé con un maldito vampiro… —dijo recibiendo con su mano las vendas que le pasaba Tom.

—Hombre, sí que debió ser uno muy fuerte para que te dejara en tal estado —habló limpiando la sangre que cubría el rostro del rubio—. Pero, me parece raro ver un vampiro por la ciudad a estas horas.

Shizuo permaneció en silencio al escuchar a su senpai, observando las vendas ya manchadas con su sangre las apretó con fuerza, levantando su cabeza para dirigir nuevamente su mirada hacia Tom—. No fue en la ciudad…

—¿Eh?

—Lo siento Tom san, pero... —suspiró por unos segundos y continuó—, fui al edificio donde asesinaron a nuestro compañeros.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Shizuo por qué!? ¡Sabes lo peligroso que era ir solo allí! —El más joven sólo guardó silencio agachando su cabeza, sabía que había cometido un error no debía haber ido pero aun así lo hizo. Él no tenía ninguna orden para ir a ese lugar, todo lo contrario debían alejarse… Pero su conciencia no se lo permitía, si los culpables del asesinato eran los vampiros debían pagar por lo que hicieron.

—Lo sé, fue mi error… lo siento.

—¡Pudieron haberte matado! —Tom seguía insistiendo y regañando a su kohai por tal estupidez hecha.

Shizuo sólo permanecía en silencio aceptando todos los regaños, después de todo se lo merecía. También sabía que Tom se preocupaba por él y se sentía agradecido por eso ya que sólo tenía a su hermano pequeño en este mundo.

—¡Está bien! —dijo resignado echándose a un lado del joven—. Sé que ya lo entendiste y espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer —terminó por decir acomodando sus gafas.

* * *

Terminando de limpiar toda la sangre de su rostro y vendar sus heridas, Shizuo cogió su uniforme ensangrentado metiéndolo en la lavadora.

—Aquí tengo una limpia, espero que te quede —arrojó la camisa a los brazos de su kohai el cual lo agarró sin dificultad—, puedes darte un baño si quieres… cuando termines quiero hablar contigo.

—Gracias… —Shizuo inclinó su cabeza en gratitud y comenzó a ponerse la camisa que lastimosamente le quedaba ajustada «algo es algo… es mejor que andar desnudo».

—Por cierto Shizuo... —Se escuchó la voz de Tom desde la otra habitación—, ¿qué le pasó a tus lentes?

De igual manera respondió—, los perdí cuando ese hijo de puta me pateó…

—¿Hijo de puta? Ah… te refieres al vampiro con el que te peleaste ¿no?

Shizuo no respondió, se quedó pensando en ese molesto vampiro de cara redonda y ojos afilados que le había engañado tan fácilmente «Cómo pudo engañarme ese desgraciado» apareció de la nada como una cucaracha, era tan enano que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, molestó en todo momento sin quedarse callado ni por un segundo y más encima era un puto chupa sangre… «¡Era un maldito insecto!» sí, como un insecto «más bien… ¡como una pulga!».

El cazador apretó con fuerzas sus puños al recordar la burlesca sonrisa de ese entrometido vampiro que lo dejó tan mal herido—. ¡Maldita pulga! —gruñó.

—¿Shizuo? — La voz de su senpai lo hizo volver en sí.

Caminó a la cocina del departamento de Tom el cual ya se encontraba sentado apoyando sus brazos en la mesa mientras bebía de una taza café—. ¿De qué querías hablar Tom san?

—Del vampiro que te atacó —indicó con un breve gesto que se sentara—, cuéntame con detalles qué fue lo que pasó.

—Entiendo…

* * *

Después de varios minutos Shizuo terminó por contarle todo su encuentro con el vampiro llamado Orihara Izaya y también de cómo había sido engañado por él.

—Así que eso pasó… —dijo el hombre de rastas con una mirada seria fijada en su taza vacía.

—Esa maldita pulga, ¡definitivamente me las pagará! ¡Lo mataré con mis propias manos!

—pulga…eh.

—Por cierto Tom san —habló ya más calmado recordando lo sucedido—, encontré esto en aquel lugar —sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones sucios por las batallas anteriores un gran trozo de cristal y lo depositó sobre la mesa—. Estaba cubierto de sangre.

Tom cogió el objeto y comenzó a observarlo extrañado—, esto parece…

—¿Qué parece? —Lo interrumpió Shizuo

—Parece el material de una de las armas que utilizamos. —El más joven aún lo miraba interrogante—. Bueno… tú no utilizas estas armas por eso no estás familiarizado pero, las armas de los cazadores están hechas de este tipo de material ya que son especiales para matar vampiros.

—Ya veo… —mintió sin entender ni una palabra.

—Shizuo… tú puedes vencer a esos monstruos con tus propias manos pero nosotros, es decir los demás cazadores no podríamos enfrentarnos a un vampiro sin estás armas especiales.

—Entiendo, pero ¿por qué estaba esto en ese lugar?

—Mejor dicho, la pregunta sería ¿cómo es posible que exista esto? —levantó el cristal a la altura de su rostro mirando en el su reflejo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundido.

—Este tipo de cristal… como dije, es especial para matar vampiros —volvió a dejar el cristal sobre la mesa mirando esta vez a su confuso compañero—, es especial porque los vampiros no pueden destruirlo. —Con su dedo índice comenzó a tocar el cristal y continuó—, no puede haber sido quebrado.

—Pero lo está ¿no?

—Eso quiere decir que no fue un vampiro el que quebró esto…

Shizuo pareció haber entendido, se cruzó de brazos y habló para sí mismo—. Entonces, ¿con qué puedo romper esta cosa?

—Buena pregunta —dijo Tom llamando la atención del más alto—, sólo puede ser roto por el mismo material.

El cazador más joven sorprendido ante la respuesta cogió con rapidez el trozo de cristal observándolo más de cerca—, no puede ser… —Sobresaltado se dirigió a su senpai—, de todos modos ¿qué se supone que era esto?

—Al parecer la hoja de alguna espada. —Se recostó desganado en su silla mientras acomodaba un cigarro que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo.

—Si es verdad lo que dices… entonces el que asesinó a nuestros compañeros no fue un vampiro…

—Mi teoría —interrumpió Tom a su kohai—, es que probablemente hubo una pelea entre cazadores…

Shizuo exaltado se levantó de su asiento—. ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Por qué harían eso!?

—Te dije que sólo era una teoría hombre… —inhaló de su cigarro para luego exhalar el humo—. Oh! Espera un momento —dijo al sentir una leve vibración, sacó el móvil del mismo bolsillo en el cual llevaba la cajetilla de cigarros, lo abrió y contestó la llamada levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a la habitación de al lado—. ¿Si? Dígame…

Shizuo no podía creer lo que Tom acababa de decir… Era imposible que los cazadores se mataran entre sí ¡no había razón! Y si la hubiera ¿cuál sería?

Se encontraba desconcertado no sabía en qué pensar, para él la traición era algo intolerable no había modo que sus compañeros con los cuales arriesgaba su vida para proteger a los humanos hicieran algo como eso…

En ese momento apareció la imagen de una molesta y traviesa sonrisa en su cabeza «esa pulga… ¿por qué estaba allí?» Entonces volvió a recordar algo "Shizuo-kun"—. Espera… ¿Cómo sabía él mi nombre?...

—¡Shizuo! —Tom interrumpió sus pensamientos haciéndolo volver a la realidad—, estás de suerte, nos acaban de asignar la investigación del asesinato. —Sorprendido y a la vez alegre asintió confirmando su nueva misión.

«Definitivamente voy a encontrar al causante de todo esto».

* * *

Esperamos que la historia les este gustando.


	5. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de DRRR! son de propiedad del respectivo autor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro  
**

Trozos de carne y sangre desparramados sobre el suelo.

Grandes manchas del líquido viscoso adornaban las paredes.

Cabezas cercenadas.

Brazos y piernas amputadas.

Vísceras esparcidas por todas partes.

Día tras día entre los callejones oscuros de Ikebukuro iban apareciendo esos mismos escenarios y con ello, también los cadáveres de cazadores.

—No importa cuánto sigamos buscando, ¡siguen apareciendo! —dijo Shizuo pateando una pared manchada de sangre.

Se encontraban en un callejón sin salida, al extremo sur de la ciudad. Donde hallaron a un cazador muerto el cual le habían cortado los dos brazos.

—Debes ser paciente Shizuo. —Tom observaba cautelosamente el rostro de la reciente víctima.

—¿Paciente? —levantó la voz el cazador más joven—, si esto continua así sólo quedaremos nosotros.

—Nuestra misión es averiguar quién está detrás de estos asesinatos, en ningún momento nos ordenaron salvarlos —habló mientras sacaba una fotografía de un brazo cercenado. Otro caso más que sería archivado entre los informes.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Estás hablando de nuestros compañeros!

—Es verdad pero esos compañeros que tú llamas se están asesinando entre ellos.

—¡Tch! —chistó furioso sin contradecir a su compañero.

—Vámonos.

Caminando junto a su senpai en una de las solitarias calles de Ikebukuro, Shizuo se enfadaba más y más pensando en aquellos traidores que mataban a sangre fría a sus aliados. No aceptaba la opinión de Tom y eso le molestaba pero a fin de cuentas tenía razón, no habían sido enviados a proteger ni a detener al causante sino sólo a descubrirlo.

Habían pasado varias semanas mientras seguían realizando su investigación, buscaron en varios edificios, ruinas, callejones y lugares que eran más frecuentados por vampiros. Pero nada, siempre llegaban a una escena donde se observaba sangre por todos lados y cadáveres descuartizados. Gracias a esto sólo podían deducir que el traidor utilizaba alguna especie de espada u otra arma filosa, además era muy probable que no fuera sólo uno sino varios.

Pero su gran pregunta era ¿cómo es que nunca lo sorprendían en el acto? Apenas eran informados de alguna cacería en curso o algún incidente sospechoso ambos corrían al lugar, pero siempre era lo mismo.

—Debe haber algo —susurró Shizuo.

—Probablemente también hay un traidor entre los de arriba.

Shizuo caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón observando con curiosidad a su acompañante.

—Tom san ¿por qué siempre desconfías de todos?

—No es que quiera hacerlo, sólo soy realista —explicó mientras fumaba su cigarro que había encendido hace unos momentos—, sé que te molesta mi actitud pero viendo como están las cosas no podemos confiarnos de nadie.

Shizuo agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por sentirse enfadado. Tom siempre se preocupaba por él, aguantaba todos sus ataques de ira y además era mucho más astuto que el resto y en comparación a él que se consideraba un idiota.

—¿Shizuo…? —dijo Tom para llamar la atención de su compañero.

El rubio levantó la mirada y siguió la misma dirección que su senpai observaba. Una figura se ubicaba frente a ellos. Detectó una retorcida sonrisa en el rostro del sujeto antes que los ojos brillasen de color rojo.

—¡Izayaaaa! —gritó el rubio mientras todo su rostro se deformaba emanando un aura asesina a su alrededor—. ¿¡Qué mierda viniste a hacer a Ikebukuro!? ¡Te dije que no volvieras!

—¡Qué mala suerte! Encontrarme con Shizu-chan —habló el vampiro negando con la cabeza su reciente encuentro.

—¡Maldita pulga! ¡Te voy a matar! —avanzó hacia Izaya pisando con bastante fuerza rompiendo el pavimento bajo sus pies.

—¡Hey Shizuo cálmate! Estamos cerca de una calle central, por favor no hagas escan… —Las palabras de su senpai fueron inútiles, Shizuo se acercó a un poste cercano a él y arrancándolo con una sola mano como si de cartón se tratara se lo lanzó al muy risueño vampiro quien lo esquivó con facilidad.

—¡Woo! ¡Eso es peligroso! Puedo salir lastimado Shizu-chan.

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡TE MATARÉ! —Shizuo corrió en dirección al vampiro que rápidamente comenzó a correr de él mientras se reía como si se tratara de un juego.

—Ha… Otra vez. —Tom suspiró acariciándose la sien.

Desde que habían comenzado su investigación ese vampiro empezó a molestarlos, especialmente a Shizuo. No había día en el que no se enojara, pero su enfado no duraba tanto, con el pasar de los minutos volvía a comportarse como su habitual y pacífico Kohai. Para Tanaka Tom ya era difícil lidiar con el súper poderoso Heiwajima Shizuo sin que alguien o algo lo fastidiara. Pero cuando Orihara Izaya pasaba frente a él no había forma de detener sus ataques de ira. Destruyendo todo a su paso, sin importar que las personas lo vieran utilizar su irreal fuerza, lanzaba postes, máquinas expendedoras, señales de tráfico, andenes o cualquier objeto que se encontrara a su alcance para aplastar a la "molesta pulga" que lo hacía descontrolarse.

Esto ya se estaba volviendo rutinario y no había forma de cambiarlo. Al parecer Izaya aparecía apropósito frente a Shizuo para llamar su atención o eso pensaba Tom. Era demasiada coincidencia encontrarse en una ciudad tan grande a una sola persona, así que debía haber alguna extraña razón por la que ese vampiro acosaba a su compañero. Sin mencionar que siempre aparecía cuando estaban investigando algún crimen.

«Podría ser que él tenga algo que ver con todos estos casos», pensó.

Perdido en sus pensamientos escuchó como alguien se acercaba lentamente en su dirección, pero este ni siquiera dirigió su mirada a esa persona ya que sabía de quien se trataba con sólo escuchar sus murmullos.

—Lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré. —Shizuo regresaba con el mismo rostro con el cual se había marchado hace unos minutos mientras musitaba su futuro homicidio.

—¿Se volvió a escapar? —dijo desganado el hombre de rastas a su compañero que acababa de llegar a su lado.

—¡La próxima vez lo atraparé y lo aplastaré como a una pulga! —gritó un iracundo Shizuo mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano contra el puño de la otra.

—A todo esto, ¿no te parece extraño? —preguntó a su kohai que al parecer ya se estaba calmando.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo con un inocente tono mirándolo sorprendido.

—Ese sujeto… Orihara Izaya —notó como el joven cazador volvía a fruncir el ceño al escuchar ese nombre—, siempre aparece cuando estamos trabajando. —Shizuo lo miró a través de sus lentes oscuros como si hubiese descubierto un gran secreto—. Puede que él tenga que ver con todos esos asesinatos.

—Entonces con mayor razón debo matar a esa pulga —gritó apuntando con un dedo acusador a Tom—, ¡lo atraparé, lo torturaré, lo mataré y luego haré que suelte todo lo que sabe! —comenzó a alterarse nuevamente mientras levantaba la voz.

—Tú no tienes arreglo —acomodó sus gafas negando con su cabeza la fiera actitud de su kohai—. «¿Cómo vas a interrogarlo si ya va a estar muerto?».

* * *

La noche nació, dándole los buenos días a todos los vampiros de la ciudad.

Orihara Izaya estaba ahora fuera de su departamento, había salido en cuando el sol se había ocultado. Tenía todo preparado para atrapar a la bestia salvaje, ahora sólo estaba viendo los detalles.

Brincando por las calles tecleando su móvil se percató que un lujoso automóvil se detenía a su costado. Era totalmente de negro, incluido las ventanas. El informante conocía al dueño del vehículo, por eso detuvo sus pasos y se giró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—El jefe dice que entres —dijo un vampiro que había bajado para abrirle la puerta.

—No me esperaba otra cosa —comentó subiendo al automóvil.

Dentro todo estaba a oscuras, más aun cuando cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Pero el informante no estaba asustado ni nada, podía ver perfectamente la silueta del vampiro superior, quien le miraba seriamente.

El automóvil dio marcha, y dentro el ambiente se transformó en silencio.

—¿Sucedió algo, Shiki san? —preguntó Izaya con una hipocresía bien disimulada.

Las luces se encendieron dando a mostrar la figura de Haruya Shiki, uno de los vampiros más poderosos de la ciudad. Él lideraba el clan de vampiros Awakusu-kai, que dominaba toda esa zona. La otra mitad de la ciudad era liderada por otro vampiro igual de poderoso que Shiki.

Izaya conocía a los dos, pero siempre se mantenía ajeno a ellos. Nunca le agradó el seguir las órdenes de alguien más.

—Ha ocurrido una serie de asesinatos por toda la ciudad estos días —dijo el vampiro manteniendo una compostura rígida.

—¿Asesinatos, eh?, ¿acaso no es algo que siempre está ocurriendo? —respondió con un tono de obviedad.

—No me refiero a muertes de simples mortales, sino de cazadores —masculló con algo de violencia.

—¿Cazadores? ¡Vaya! —actuó como si estuviera sorprendido—, entonces los rumores que escuché eran ciertos —dijo poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla—, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Son sólo cazadores, almas mortales que se sienten superiores a los suyos simplemente por el mero hecho de matar a los nuestros. Además mientras menos vivan mejor ¿no? —sonrió al terminar esa frase.

—Los cazadores piensan que nosotros somos los causantes —respondió ignorando la palabrería del informante—, mis hombres han investigado en torno a nuestro clan pero nadie ha matado algún cazador estos días. Dicen que posiblemente los causantes sean otros.

—¿Oh?, ¿te refieres al clan de Akabayashi san?

—No quiero dar especulaciones sin tener pruebas a mano. Además hay otro problema —dejó al aire las palabras y sacó una carpeta dándosela a Izaya.

El informante abrió la carpeta sin saber que contenía y dentro estaban guardadas unas fotografías en gran tamaño de un vampiro con la cabeza cortada y sangre roja formando un charco debajo del cuerpo. Era una escena totalmente grotesca y sensible a los ojos, pero no era algo que no estuviera acostumbrado a ver. Cerró la carpeta y levemente sonrió a Shiki.

—Era mi mano derecha —dijo el vampiro sacando unos cigarros de su bolsillo—, no sabemos exactamente qué fue lo que pasó pero lo más probable que fue un vampiro el causante.

—¿Piensas que es el mismo que causa los asesinatos de los cazadores? —preguntó Izaya.

—Sería una tremenda coincidencia si fuera así.

Izaya lo miró durante unos segundos mientras Shiki encendía el cigarro. Se preguntaba si realmente quería buscar al asesino o ya estaba seguro de quién era y sólo lo usaba a él como medio de excusa para atacar. A pesar de formar parte de la misma especie, los vampiros eran como los seres humanos; traicioneros, egoístas y ambiciosos.

—Muy bien Shiki san, buscaré la información de quién está tras estos delitos y se lo haré saber enseguida.

El automóvil condujo un par de calles hasta detenerse. Shiki ya le había dicho los últimos detalles para cuando llegaron al mismo sitio donde lo fueron a buscar.

—Antes que se me olvide —dijo Shiki antes de que Izaya bajara del automóvil—, si llego a saber que estás detrás de todo esto me encargaré personalmente de eliminarte Orihara Izaya-san —amenazó fríamente.

El informante sólo sonrió ante la amenaza.

—¿En serio me crees tan ingenuo de meterme entre los dos clanes más fuertes de la ciudad? —dijo mientras se bajaba velozmente—, no soy tan suicida Shiki san.

El lujoso auto siguió su recorrido dejando al otro vampiro detrás. Haruya Shiki apoyó su mano sobre su mejilla mientras indicaba a sus subordinados a donde ir. Mientras pensaba en lo último que le dijo el vampiro.

‹‹No es que crea que seas suicida, sino que conozco a los de tu tipo y sé que tienes algo que ver con estas muertes››.

* * *

—Ya son las 7:47 am —rascaba su cabeza molesto por haberse quedado dormido—, Tks. Voy a llegar tarde.

Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón cerrando con fuerza la puerta del apartamento a sus espaldas. Apresurado bajó la pequeña escalera de la entrada y comenzó a correr por la calle dirigiéndose a su trabajo.

Había quedado en reunirse con su senpai y uno de sus superiores a las 8 am en la plaza central de Ikebukuro. Tom le había mencionado la noche anterior que era muy importante ese encuentro y no podía llegar atrasado.

«Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! no llegaré a tiempo», pensó mientras corría entre algunos callejones para crear un atajo.

Continuó avanzando lo más rápido que pudo, logrando divisar en una de las esquinas a un par de bellas mujeres que charlaban entre ellas, ambas iban vestidas escandalosamente, con ropas ajustadas, mostrando sus grandes atributos sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Shizuo se sorprendió un poco y comenzó a caminar sin prisa para evitar llamar la atención, pero para su sorpresa las mujeres apenas lo vieron se dirigieron hacia él.

—¡Mira que chico más guapo! —dijo una de ellas jalando del brazo al rubio para evitar que se escapara. Mientras la segunda chica le insistía que lo liberara.

—Amiga por favor, él debe estar ocupado —dijo algo tímida—, no lo molestes.

El cazador confundido no logró soltar palabra, se había puesto nervioso ya que nunca antes había hablado con una mujer que estuviera tan cerca. Se sonrojó al notar como la chica aprisionaba con más fuerza su brazo entre sus pechos.

—¡Eres tan alto! ¡Me encantan los chicos altos! —La joven miraba hacia arriba el rostro de Shizuo ya que su cara llegaba sólo al pecho del rubio—. Tus manos son tan grandes. —Lo miró lascivamente—. Debes hacer maravillas con estas manos.

—¿¡Qué cosas estás diciendo!? —Exaltada exclamó la otra chica que comenzaba a jalar a su compañera para que se apartara del cazador—. Déjalo tranquilo —logró que la muchacha se alejara por completo y se dirigió a Shizuo—, perdónala, ella es así. Espero que no te haya molestado. —Se disculpó agachando levemente la cabeza haciendo que Shizuo se tranquilizara y sonriera ante la extraña situación en la que se había metido.

—No pasa nada —dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la joven.

Shizuo estaba por irse, pero la voz de la joven le llamó la atención.

—¡Ah! Por cierto —mencionó por último la chica más tranquila—, él nos dijo que te diéramos su regalo —dijo inocentemente acercándose hacia el cazador.

—¿De qué hab-…? —calló su voz cuando una jeringa se clavó a un costado de su abdomen.

—Lo siento —dijo inyectando una extraña solución—, pero él me lo ordenó.

La chica se alejó antes que Shizuo golpeara su mano y saco la jeringa. El cazador observó el lugar donde lo atacaron, no le había dolido.

—¿Quién mierda te lo ordenó? —preguntó mirando con enojo a las dos, aunque fueran mujeres no tendría mucha delicadeza.

—¿Eh? Aun no cae —comentó sorprendida la más atrevida—, debe ser muy resistente.

—¡Cállate! No es el momento —dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás con temor.

—¡Silencio las dos! Ustedes… —Shizuo dio un paso al frente pero se detuvo al notar su cuerpo pesado.

Cada una de sus extremidades se entumeció, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Levantó con gran esfuerzo su cabeza sintiendo como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

«Esto no va bien», pensó cayendo completamente al suelo.

Escuchó como si estuvieran bastante lejos las voces de las dos prostitutas y la voz de una tercera persona. Trató de ver de quién se trataba pero el sedante logró hacer efecto completo en él y todo se tornó oscuro.

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos sin poder divisar nada debido a la gran penumbra que lo rodeaba. Movió con pesadez su cabeza intentando despertar del todo pero le fue imposible a causa del efecto adormecedor del sedante.

—Ha… —Jadeó un poco intentando levantar sus brazos pero una fría estructura lo retenía impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento con este. Inclinó con dificultad su cabeza notando que ambas muñecas se encontraban apresadas por unos gruesos grilletes—. Mierda —balbuceó.

El tintineo de las cadenas resonó en la habitación alertando a un individuo que se encontraba cerca aproximándose a su posición. Paso a paso se acercó hasta detenerse a un costado de donde se encontraba el cazador.

De repente escuchó el seco sonido del interruptor el cual liberó una intensa luz que acabó por alumbrar completamente la habitación logrando cegar los ojos de Shizuo. Cerrando con fuerza sus párpados esperando a que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a la claridad del lugar permaneció en silencio esperando a que el sujeto que estaba ahora frente a él comenzara a hablar.

—Buenos días Shi – zu – chan ~.

El cazador exaltado al escuchar aquella voz abrió rápidamente sus ojos encontrándose a un pálido joven inclinado frente a él apoyando sus manos en sus propias rodillas.

—Si que te tomaste tu tiempo en despertar —sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura al hombre que se encontraba encadenado en el suelo.

—Izaya —gruñó para luego tratar de abalanzarse sobre él, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano terminando por caer de cara al suelo.

—¡Woottoo! —El chico retrocedió hábilmente viendo la cabellera rubia de su prisionero caer a la altura de sus pies—. Shizu chan no seas tan impulsivo, no todo se soluciona con violencia. —Lo reprendió mientras hacía círculos con su dedo índice en el cabello del cazador.

—Ha… —Shizuo permaneció tendido sin poder moverse ya que su cuerpo se encontraba débil—. ¿Qué fue… lo que… me…hiciste? —preguntó ahogado.

—Mm… pues sólo te sedé un poquito. —Se levantó caminando en dirección a una gran mesa que se ubicaba frente a ellos—. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Duele? —alzó su voz en un tono sarcástico mientras apoyaba su trasero en el borde de la mesa—. Haha haha haa ¡aunque tuve que darte una dosis equivalente a la de un elefante!

—Te voy… a matar. —Shizuo intentaba moverse de su posición haciendo que todos sus músculos temblaran generándole calambres en estos.

—¡Qué estás diciendo…! —Izaya arqueó su boca molesto—. ¿Qué puedes hacer en esa condición?

Shizuo seguía insistiendo en levantarse pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo.

—Aah… —suspiró—, ¿por qué los cazadores serán taaaan testarudos? —rio mientras observaba a su prisionero golpearse el rostro en el suelo tratando de incorporarse.

—¡Qué sabe una pulga… como tú de… nosotros!

—Mmm —cerró sus ojos escuchando con una mueca de burla en su rostro—, sé mucho más de lo que imaginas.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —alzó la voz generando un grito sofocado.

—Hahaha ¡Sí que lo sé! —afirmó el vampiro—, por ejemplo: sé que fuiste asignado hace unas semanas junto a Tanaka Tom a una investigación. —Al decir esto llamó inmediatamente la atención de Shizuo quien se quedó completamente quieto escuchando—. Heee~ así que estás interesado ¿verdad?

—¿¡Cómo… sabes e…so!?

—Shizu chan soy un informante, mi trabajo es reunir información —explicó divertido.

—¿Informante…? ¡HA! Más bien pareces… un maldito acosador… —Shizuo se burló al recordar como Tom le había mencionado que el vampiro aparecía apropósito frente a él.

Izaya lo miró con despreció al oírlo

—¿Quién va a querer acosar a una estúpida bestia como tú? —dijo fríamente intentando herir su ego.

—¿Así? Entonces… por qué me tienes aprisionado ¿HA? —respondió agresivo—, no eres más que una… perturbada pulga acosadora.

—Ha ha ha ha Sí que tienes una gran imaginación Shizu chan —miró al suelo pensando en lo que había dicho recientemente el cazador—, te das mucha importancia ¡Cómo si fueras alguien especial! —sonrió mientras inclinaba su cuerpo—, aunque no se te puede exigir mucho con ese microscópico cerebro que tienes.

Shizuo permanecía en el suelo molesto logrando que las venas de su rostro se hicieran más prominentes, sentía como las ansias de asesinar florecían dentro de él. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas arrancarle de un sólo movimiento la lengua a la molesta pulga para que de una vez por todas se quedara en silencio.

—Por cierto. —Izaya volvió a hablar—. Quieres saber quién asesinó a esos cazadores ¿verdad?

Dirigió rápidamente su mirada al vampiro que acababa de tocar un tema bastante delicado para él.

—¿Có…mo? —dijo sin disimular su desconcierto.

Orihara Izaya era un vampiro habilidoso el cual siempre escapaba de sus garras sin problemas, por lo que para él no era difícil enterarse de los asesinatos en serie que habían ocurrido, pero ¿Cómo era posible? que aquel chupasangre estuviera al corriente de su misión y más aún que seguían sin avanzar en la búsqueda del culpable.

—Te estás preguntando cómo es que lo sé ¿no? —permanecía aun apoyado en la mesa dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás—, jaaajaja no te asustes, no tengo poderes para leer la mente ni esas cosas. —El cazador continuaba mirándolo incrédulo—. Aunque eres tan básico que para mí es fácil saber cómo reaccionarás.

—¿¡Acaso tú…!? —Con su mentón apoyado en el suelo apretó sus dientes sintiendo como la sangre recorría rápidamente todo su cuerpo.

—¡No! —Lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza—. Yo no lo hice, no soy un asesino como ustedes los cazadores —aclaró mostrando una mueca de alegría.

—Entonces… ¿cómo sabes que busco a los culpables? —preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Porque te he estado observando —dijo moviendo sus manos como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Jajajaja —rio con dificultad burlándose—, sabía que eras… un asqueroso acosador.

—Y también porque uno de ellos me lo dijo —continuó frunciendo su entrecejo fingiendo no escuchar lo dicho por el cazador.

—¿Qué? —Shizuo había vuelto a su expresión iracunda al comprender las palabras del informante—. ¿Tienes algo que ver con ellos? —exigió.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo con un tono burlón mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro—, Shizu chan ¿quieres que te diga el nombre de los traidores? —Izaya miraba detenidamente las expresiones de su prisionero—. Conozco a cada uno de ellos.

Shizuo enfadado e impotente sólo podía apretar con fuerza sus dientes al escuchar todo lo dicho por el vampiro.

—¡Cállate! —gritó—, ¡desgraciada pulga! ¡Estas metido en todo ¿verdad?!

—Ya te dije que no —Negó de nuevo con firmeza—, pero allá tú si me crees o no.

—¿¡Como podrías conocerlos de no ser así!?

—¡Eso es fácil! —dijo sonriendo mientras sacudía su mano como si estuviera espantando algo—, soy un informante y como informante tengo oídos y ojos por todos lados, además… —Sonrió de medio lado—, los he visto como cazan a tus queridos compañeros.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Los humanos son tan divertidos —señaló saltando encima de la mesa, feliz de tocar su tema favorito—, no importa los muchos años que haya vivido, no puedo llegar a aburrirme de ellos —dijo extendiendo las manos a los costado—, esos "Compañeros" como tú les llamas, llegaron por sorpresa sin levantar sospechas en sus confiados camaradas —comenzó a narrar la escena que había presenciado—, y en el momento que les daban la espalda —Imitó la pose de una espalda cortando algo en el aire—, ¡Slash! Sus cabezas salieron volando por los aires —Comenzó a reír reviviendo la escena en su mente.

—¡Malditooo! —Shizuo enfurecido logró levantar su cabeza para mirar fijamente a los ojos al pálido joven que lo observaba divertido.

—Debiste verlo —comentó saltando hacia el suelo—, el rostro de sorpresa de esos inútiles al ver como los traicionaban —Caminó hacia Shizuo y lo agarró con fuerza de su cuello—, ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te cuente todo esto? —sonrió con burla al ver la furia en los ojos ámbar.

—¡Te voy a… matar! —Rechinó sus dientes.

—Eres un idiota. —Lo levantó haciéndolo sentarse en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra un pilar de metal—. No sé cómo un protozoo como tú puede seguir viviendo. Así que te haré un favor y acabaré con tu vida ¿qué te parece?

—Inténtalo si puedes… —A pesar de su condición Shizuo no pensaba ceder ante las amenazas de aquella pulga altanera, debía permanecer firme en todo momento.

—Esta vez no me contendré. —Izaya sonrió maliciosamente sin soltar su agarre mientras se sentaba sobre el regazo del cazador con una pierna a cada lado—. Me alegro que por fin te vayas a morir Shizu chan. Te odio demasiado así que no seré gentil contigo —terminó por decir tornando el color de sus ojos a uno rojizo y dejando ver sus filosos colmillos los cuales fueron clavados brutalmente en el cuello de Shizuo.

* * *

Gotas de sangre corrieron por el cuello del cazador manchando su ropa. Mientras el vampiro succionaba embelesado por el sabor.

De todas de sus muchas víctimas nunca antes había probado una sangre con tal adictivo sabor. Usualmente podía controlarse al momento de beber pero en esos momentos no conseguía detenerse, su cuerpo le pedía más. Le parecía extraño que el ser que más odiaba y que deseaba muerto tuviera tal sangre con exquisito sabor.

«Debe ser porque es la sangre de una bestia», se respondió a sí mismo y sin dejar de beber.

«Duele», pensaba Shizuo sintiendo como su sangre era extraída por el vampiro.

Se sentía impotente al no poder detenerlo, quería quitárselo de encima pero sus músculos todavía no reaccionaban a sus demandas. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido tratando de compensar la gran pérdida que estaba sufriendo, enviando con fuerza la poca sangre que quedaba en sus vasos sanguíneos.

De pronto el dolor disminuyó de golpe y comenzó a sentir un calor que fluía desde su interior. Su respiración se tornó más agitada y creyó que era por la pérdida de sangre que estaba comenzando a sentir unas extrañas sensaciones que las percibía como pequeños golpes de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. En ese momento, ocurrió algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado que pasaría. Ese calor fue aumentando y se acumuló en la parte baja de su vientre causando que su miembro poco a poco comenzara a palpitar al son de los latidos de su corazón, levantándose paulatinamente, ejerciendo presión en sus pantalones.

Su miembro se había puesto duro.

Respiró agitado en busca de aire mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y se tornaba caliente.

El vampiro seguía en su ferviente tarea de alimentarse pero en eso percibió algo rígido. Sorprendido lentamente se separó para observar el rostro del cazador, el cual mostraba una expresión avergonzada y agitada.

—¿Shizu chan…? —preguntó al aire.

¿Acaso era lo que creía que era?

Se levantó de inmediato como resorte aun con la sorpresa en su rostro y miró al cazador con la cabeza agachada que no se movió ni un centímetro de su sitio, específicamente se fijó en el bulto que había crecido entre sus piernas. Rápidamente el vampiro llevó una mano a su boca, con toda la intención de reprimir su risa.

Pero no duró demasiado.

—¡Hahahahaha! ¡Tú no puedes…! ¡Hahahahaha…! —dobló su cuerpo rodeando su abdomen por sus brazos sin parar de reír—, ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Shizu chan se puso duro! —fue tanta su risa que unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, las cuales limpió sin dejar de reírse.

—¡Cállate maldita pulga! —gritó Shizuo iracundo pero de nada sirvió ya que el vampiro continuaba burlándose a carcajadas.

Ahogado por la falta de aire, Izaya se acercó al borde de la mesa tratando de recuperar el aliento y apoyando ambas manos en ella. Pasaron unos minutos para que lograra calmarse de tal ataque de risa.

—Es en serio… —respiró agitado dándose vuelta hacia el cazador, pero toda su expresión cambio de improvisto al no verlo en el suelo y sólo ver un par de grilletes rotos—, ¿Pero qué…? —Su voz fue interrumpida cuando sintió como lo agarraban del cabello y lo estampaban contra la mesa rompiéndola en dos.

Shizuo había aprovechado que el vampiro le dio la espalda para levantarse, ya sin sentir el efecto del sedante en su cuerpo y se acercó con esa furia tan típica en él pero mezclada con la humillación que había recibido.

—¡Me las pagarás maldita pulga! —Le advirtió con un estruendoso rugido. Se giró rápidamente hacia las escaleras y salió del lugar.

—Ite te te te te… —Izaya se quejaba de dolor incorporándose lentamente.

Sostuvo su mano sobre su rostro que aquel bruto hombre había hecho chocar contra la madera.

—Estúpido Shizu chan —dijo mientras se sentaba entre los trozos de la mesa rota—, Pfff —apretó sus labios con fuerza evitando reír al recordar el estado en el que se encontraba el cazador—, qué pervertido eres —dijo sonriendo mientras observaba el techo de la habitación.

Se levantó del suelo y por su agudo odio escuchó como el cazador salía del edificio, rompiendo seguramente su puerta por el estruendo sonido que causó.

* * *

Escondido tras un muro miró a ambos lados fijándose que nadie estuviera pasando por allí, para luego subir corriendo las escaleras del edificio, abrir velozmente la puerta de su apartamento e ingresar a este cerrándolo de un golpe.

—Haa —suspiró aliviado mirando en dirección hacia abajo y recordando la razón por la cual venía escondiéndose todo el camino a casa—, ¡Maldición! —gruñó observando la notoria erección que tenía frente a él.

Caminó hasta su cuarto en busca de una toalla abriendo su closet bruscamente «¡Mierda!». Hurgó entre varias ropas que había dentro sin encontrar lo que buscaba—. ¡Arrgghh! —volteándose molesto comenzó a desvestirse arrojando cada prenda manchada sobre la cama situada frente a él sin importarle si desordenaba el lugar.

«¿Cómo es posible?», se preguntaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente acalorado. No podía deshacerse de esa sensación. Observó su miembro erecto, sintiéndolo palpitar y doloroso por no ser atendido. Inhaló profundamente mientras apretaba sus puños llenos de ira.

«¿¡Cómo se me pudo parar frente a ese bastardo!?».

Su cuerpo y sus pensamientos no coincidían en lo absoluto. Decidió meterse bajo la regadera, dejando que su cuerpo se cubriera por completo bajo el agua fría. «¿Por qué?», pensó sintiendo el agua resbalando por su espalda.

Era extraño, se sentía de esa forma. No entendía la razón de por qué había conseguido una erección en una situación como esa. Era ilógico excitarse sin que nada lo causara. Era un hombre adulto y para él ese tipo de cosas se lograban de otra forma. No como cuando iba en secundaria, donde su cuerpo respondía a cualquier clase de estímulo ya siendo visual o físico, e incluso con sólo imaginarse ciertas escenas se le ponía dura viéndose obligado a masturbarse.

Pero Shizuo había perdido todas sus esperanzas en el sexo, ya que las chicas tenían temor hacía él, tanto que ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Por esa misma razón, nunca había logrado conseguir una novia, por lo que reprimió todos sus deseos auto convenciéndose que nunca podría estar con nadie debido a su incontrolable fuerza.

Ya llevaba varios años controlándose sin que su miembro reaccionara, incluso cuando veía algún video de una chica desnuda o alguna película erótica. La única erección que lograba era la mañanera; apenas se despertaba su pene se encontraba rígido pero no por excitación sexual sino más bien por cosas fisiológicas de su cuerpo.

Frustrado con su puño golpeó la pared de la ducha al notar que su intento por bajar la temperatura con agua fría había fracasado—. Fuu… —resopló derrotado—, al parecer tendré que volver a las andanzas de cuando era mocoso —acomodándose bajo la regadera tomó su miembro en su mano derecha comenzando a mover esta de arriba a abajo estimulándose a sí mismo. Se mantuvo por unos minutos repitiendo la acción hasta que por fin comenzó sentirse bien—. Haa… ha… —jadeando, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras instintivamente chocaba sus caderas contra su propia mano. Deleitándose con el contacto, dejó recorrer su mano izquierda sobre su abdomen deslizándola suavemente hasta llegar a su pecho mientras movía con más fuerza su otra mano intensificando su placer. Su boca entre abierta respiraba con dificultad. Continuó acariciándose, llevando su mano a un extremo de su cuello donde anteriormente había sido mordido, presionó con sus dedos sobre la herida haciendo que un gran calor se concentrara en la zona baja de su abdomen—. Ha.. ha haa.. —sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo su pene contrajo todos los músculos a su alrededor logrando eyacular con fuerza, manchando su propia mano y la pared con semen—. Haa haa mmff —tratando de normalizar su respiración tragó saliva apoyándose de espalda contra la pared.

Pasó su mano izquierda por su cabello, calmando su respiración. En eso notó que por su muñeca había unas manchas de sangre. Miró más de cerca haciendo que una escena llegara a su cabeza. «Esa pulga me mordió», recordó mientras llevó rápidamente su mano donde el vampiro había clavado sus colmillos.

Salió caminando a través de la habitación completamente desnudo, llegando frente a un amplio espejo fijado a un extremo de la pared. Observó su reflejo, fijándose en la herida dejada en su cuello por Izaya.

—Maldita pulga, la próxima vez lo mataré —murmuró tocándose la lesión.

De pronto un sonido proveniente de su cuarto logró alertarlo. Shizuo rápidamente cogió una toalla con la cual rodeó su cintura, dirigiéndose a la habitación de al lado.

Su móvil estaba sonando. Lo abrió leyendo el nombre de quien lo llamaba.

—¿Tom san?

—¡Shizuo! ¡Hombre, al fin contestas! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? —Tom gritaba desde el otro lado del teléfono—. ¡Te estuve llamando desde ayer! Se suponía que nos juntaríamos en la plaza y nunca apareciste.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero de que hablas? —cuestionó confundido—, si apenas han pasado unas horas.

—¿Horas? Shizuo estuviste desaparecido todo un día. Incluso llamé al cuartel por si te habías pasado por allá y nadie sabía dónde estabas.

—¿Todo un día? —repitió sorprendido del tiempo que estuvo quien sabe dónde el vampiro lo hubiese aprisionado.

—Sí, menos mal que contestaste. Estuve a punto de llamar a la central para generar un escuadrón de búsqueda.

—¡Lo siento! Nunca quise preocuparte, es sólo que… —dejó de hablar, lleno de duda, ¿cómo podía explicarlo?

—¿Vas a explicarme donde habías estado?

—Sí, sí, lo haré —afirmó—, pero será mejor que vengas a mi casa. Aquí te explicaré los detalles.

—Está bien, estaré allí en una media hora.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos para que Shizuo terminase de contar todo lo ocurrido antes de la famosa reunión a su senpai. Aunque claro, omitió la parte en que su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma errónea ante esa situación. Pensó que ya era suficiente humillación con que el vampiro lo supiera.

—No puedo creer que ese vampiro te haya capturado… —dijo Tom apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas—, ¡es increíble que estés bien después de haber sido mordido! Bueno… aunque tú eres especial.

—Hmm… —asintió pensativo. Estaba preocupado… todo lo que había pasado lo tenía confundido… Había sido raptado, había sido mordido, pero lo que más le intrigaba era la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo frente a tal situación. «Quizás sea masoquista», pensó para luego negar con su cabeza lo reciente dicho. «¡Imposible!», no porque estuviera encadenado iba a lograr una erección, entonces ¿qué sería el causante? Se preguntaba una y otra vez ignorando la presencia del otro hombre que se hallaba en la habitación, «quizás fue un efecto secundario del sedante…» eso era lo más probable, pero entonces ¿no habría tenido una erección antes de despertar? Nuevamente esa causa era desechada «Y si ¿fue el roce del trasero de la pulga con mis partes lo que hizo que se me levantara?» su mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos para luego gritar internamente ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible!

Se estaba quedando sin opciones, su cabeza ya comenzaba a doler quizás por la falta de oxigenación debido a la disminución del riego sanguíneo...—. ¡Sangre! —dijo recordando la mordida que le había hecho aquel vampiro.

—Hasta que por fin dices algo… —Tom lo miraba curioso desde su asiento.

—Lo siento Tom san —habló pidiendo disculpas a su compañero—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Curioso el hombre de rastas levantó una ceja ante la actitud tan pasiva que estaba teniendo Shizuo—, dime qué es…

Tragando saliva el rubio se dispuso a hablar—. Ah... bueno… ¿qué efecto tiene la mordida de un vampiro en el cuerpo de la víctima? —terminó su pregunta sintiendo como su rostro se volvía caliente recordando su antigua erección.

Tanaka sólo miró a su kohai aliviado por su pregunta ya que lo más probable es que estuviese preocupado por lo que le pasaría de ahora en adelante después de haber sido mordido—. Mmm… hay varios efectos —comenzó a decir—, por ejemplo… si el vampiro no logra matarte puede que te envenene con su mordida lo que podría terminar en algo fatal —explicaba levantando su dedo índice mientras Shizuo lo observaba atento—, también cuando eres mordido por un vampiro te puedes transformar en uno de ellos y además puede que mientras succiona tu sangre puedas sentir algún tipo de deseo sexual…

—¡¿Deseo sexual!? … Dices… —dijo notando que se había exaltado, giró su cabeza disimulando para que Tom no sospechara—, ¿cómo qué tipo de cosas?

—A ese tipo de cosas me refiero… ya sabes… escalofríos, temblores, agitación, lubricación o una erección… —habló despreocupado mirando hacia un rincón de la habitación—. Oh! —Volvió a poner su atención en su kohai al darse cuenta de qué iba el tema—, ¿acaso sufriste algo de eso por la mordi.. —No terminó de hablar cuando Shizuo se levantó de su asiento gritando.

—¡Claro que no! —Con su rostro completamente sonrojado agitaba sus brazos a sus costados negando lo preguntado recientemente por el hombre de rastas, respiraba agitadamente como si acabaran de descubrir su gran secreto.

Tom sólo lo miró sorprendido sin decir ni una palabra más ya que ya había entendido que si seguía con el tema Shizuo probablemente destruiría todo el apartamento incluyéndolo a él.

Iba a desviar el tema pero su móvil comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje del cuartel.

—Nos están llamando —informó a Shizuo—, ¡es verdad! Hay que avisar que estás con vida. —Se levantó del sofá—. Vámonos, tenemos que ir rápido.

Shizuo asintió levantándose para buscar su abrigo. Aún seguía abrumado pero ahora necesitaba enfocarse en su trabajo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe cuando los dos cazadores salieron del departamento.

* * *

Estos capítulos iban a ser subidos los viernes anteriores, pero por cosa de vacaciones recién pudimos subirlos hoy.

Esperamos que lo disfruten.


	6. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de DRRR! son de propiedad del respectivo autor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

El cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados y la piel de un color similar a la de los muertos. Poseía una belleza arrebatadora, capaz de robarle el aliento a miles de hombres. Esa era una de las principales razones por la cual la escogió.

Fue sumamente fácil. Sólo se acercó a ella y con dulces palabras la hipnotizó para que le siguiera a una calle vacía y oscura, sin las miradas fisgonas de los mortales. Ella quedó a su merced y sus colmillos atravesaron la pálida piel con desesperación. No pronunció ningún sonido cuando la mordió, ni siquiera cuando la dejó caer y su cuerpo cayó en el mugriento suelo. La chica había quedado con vida a pesar de todo, de eso estaba seguro ya que no había succionado lo suficiente sangre para matarla.

Lleno de una furia que no sabría explicar dejó atrás el callejón, sin preocuparse de que alguien la pudiera encontrar o que ella recordara algo de esa noche. Pero de eso último al vampiro le traía sin cuidado puesto que ninguna de sus otras víctimas que habían sobrevivido recordaba algo de lo sucedido.

Saltó ágilmente a la azotea de un edificio y sus ojos vieron hacia abajo buscando a otra víctima para esa noche.

Desde hace días su deseo de hambre había aumentado con creces, no podía saciar su hambre de sangre.

Namie le había dicho que el problema no era que su hambre aumentara, sino que simplemente no se sentía satisfecho. El informante la había ignorado pero sus palabras quedaron presentes en su mente, muy a sabiendas que decían la verdad. No se sentía satisfecho con ninguna de sus víctimas, el sabor era gustoso pero al terminar su cuerpo le pedía más. En todos sus años de vida jamás había sentido algo como eso. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas transformar esa verdad en mentira.

Por ese motivo salía todas las noches para saciar su hambre. Pero cada víctima le decepcionaba, ninguna conseguía satisfacerle y el enojo fluía por sus venas aún más.

En ese momento sus ojos captaron una cabellera rubia desordenada, un cazador que ya conocía bastante bien.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando sus colmillos inconscientemente salieron y pincharon sus labios. Recordó la escena de hace días, cuando él se convirtió en el primer vampiro en beber la sangre del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro y su insatisfacción de hambre comenzó. Gruñó antes de girar sus talones y saltar en otra dirección donde no se topara con el cazador.

* * *

Los traviesos rayos de luz se colaban a través de una pequeña ventana en la pared logrando alumbrar apenas el interior de la habitación. El humo de los cigarros encendidos se mezclaba con el aire tornándolo viciado pero no molesto para sus ocupantes sentados en suntuosos sofás ubicados en el centro de la sala siendo separados por una pequeña mesa.

El hombre de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante permanecía sentado inclinándose hacia adelante apoyando sus codos en sus propios muslos mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos. A sus espaldas se encontraban de pie dos de sus subordinados parados firmemente observando con recelo al otro ocupante de la habitación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esta repentina reunión? —rompió el silencio el pelirrojo sentado frente al otro—, desde hace varios años que no nos vemos, ¿no es así Shiki san? —dirigió su mirada tajante a su acompañante mientras sostenía entre sus manos un bastón.

—Al parecer no es una reunión muy grata que digamos —respondió cortante frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No muy grata ¿eh? —pasó su bastón a su mano derecha entretanto se acomodaba en el sofá—, debe haber pasado algo grave para que me mandaras a llamar.

Con un pequeño gesto de su cabeza ordenó a uno de sus hombres dejar sobre la mesa la misma carpeta que le había mostrado anteriormente al informante.

—De esto se trata.

El pelirrojo observó curioso la carpeta acercándose a esta para mirar su contenido, logrando sorprenderse al ver las imágenes dentro, abriendo completamente su ojo izquierdo miró preocupado al hombre que vestía de traje blanco.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con esto Akabayashi san? —preguntó Shiki sin rodeos.

—Antes que te responda, ¿por qué crees que tengo algo que ver? —Akabayashi había cambiado completamente su actitud a una más intimidante debido a la acusación que se le estaba haciendo.

Shiki sin ceder ante la amedrentante postura del hombre con lentes oscuros siguió hablando.

—Esto fue obra de un vampiro y nadie de mi facción haría algo como esto.

—Así que sólo podría ser alguien de mi bando, ¿no es así? —continuó las palabras del otro adivinando sus intenciones—, lo siento pero si no tienes prueba de que uno de mis hombres haya hecho eso… —Se levantó pesadamente de su asiento apoyándose en su bastón caminó dirigiéndose a la salida—. Entonces no tenemos de qué más hablar —Se detuvo volteándose a mirar al hombre vestido de blanco.

—Muy bien. —Se levantó de su asiento quedando de frente a él—. Hasta entonces espero que entiendas que no podemos confiarnos de nadie, por lo que lo ideal sería que no visitaras nuestro territorio —dijo decidido liberando un aura autoritaria haciendo que sus propios subordinados temblaran.

—He… —sonrió—, si así van a ser las cosas —levantó su bastón apuntando en dirección a su anunciado adversario—, lo mismo va para ti Shiki san, si alguno de tus hombres o tú mismo ponen un pie dentro del mío… —bajó su bastón dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, giró la manilla para comenzar a abrirla lentamente—, no saldréis vivos de allí —terminó por decir mientras que por sobre su hombro miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos llenos de ansias asesinas.

—Pues que así sea —dijo Shiki para sí mismo mirando como el pelirrojo cerraba la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas.

* * *

Con la luna en lo más alto iluminando su pálido rostro saltó edificio tras edificio hasta llegar al techo de unos apartamentos. Ya llevaba varios días sin lograr satisfacerse, no importaba la cantidad de víctimas minuciosamente seleccionadas por él, nadie podía saciar su sed.

Bajó ágilmente de la azotea a uno de los balcones que lograba reconocer, llegando a este se apoyó en el ventanal frente a él observando hacia el interior. «Debe estar durmiendo», pensó mientras abría la ventana con delicadeza colándose dentro del apartamento.

Caminó despacio llegando hasta la habitación de su deseada víctima parándose frente a su cama.

—Buenas noches Shizu chan. —La ladina sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro mientras observaba al rubio cazador dormir plácidamente con los brazos desparramados a cada lado de su cabeza—. Incluso durmiendo te ves espantoso —susurró inclinando su propio cuerpo sobre el hombre tendido en la cama notando como la saliva se escurría entre sus labios.

«Qué repugnante», pensó cambiando su expresión a una asqueada. «Bueno, mientras pueda beber tranquilo… ¡qué más da!»

De un ligero salto se subió a la cama apoyando sus manos y rodillas a los costados del cuerpo del más alto observando con cuidado que no se despertara. Tragó saliva al ver el apetitoso cuello del joven totalmente expuesto notando como la arteria carótida palpitaba con fuerza golpeando la piel que la cubría… ¡No podía soportar más!

Sus colmillos estaban expuestos, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo, de reprimir ese deseo de morderlo ferozmente y vaciar por completo su torrente sanguíneo. Debía esperar, no podía dejar que sus instintos lo transformaran en una bestia voraz como el odiado cazador. Tenía que lograr contener su apetito o eso pensaba. Miró más de cerca aquella tentadora región contemplando como la nuez del rubio subía y bajaba lentamente al tragar moviendo los músculos más proximales a ella seduciendo todos los sentidos del informante.

De un segundo a otro, sus ojos se tornaron de la tonalidad de ese líquido que tanto ansiaba y sin lograr contener su deseo, hundió los colmillos en el cuello de Shizuo succionando con fuerza toda la sangre que salía por los orificios que había provocado.

Perdido en la deliciosa sensación de satisfacción Izaya no se percató que el rubio se había despertado debido al dolor ejercido sobre su cuello, proporcionándole un poderoso puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda haciéndolo volar, chocando toscamente contra la pared del cuarto.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —Shizuo ya de pie sobre su cama, ejercía presión con la mano sobre su cuello para detener la hemorragia—. ¡Te atreves a atacarme mientras duermo! —Sus ojos se salieron de órbitas mientras las venas de su rostro comenzaron a hacerse notorias—. ¡Estás muertooooo! —gritó abalanzándose sobre su agresor que se mantenía tendido en el suelo gracias al doloroso golpe.

El cazador enfurecido cogió el sombrero del abrigo del vampiro que aún padecía sobre el suelo notando que se le hacía desagradablemente familiar.

—¡Tú! —dijo al averiguar su identidad mientras que el informante arremetía nuevamente sobre él logrando morderlo en el antebrazo.

«¡Qué mier-!». Cerró uno de sus ojos generando una mueca de dolor al sentir como el otro succionaba desesperado.

—¡Suéltame! —ordenó dándole otro fuerte puñetazo pero esta vez en la otra mejilla haciendo que la cabeza de Izaya chocara de lado contra la pared.

El vampiro sintió como todo dentro de su cabeza vibraba mientras la sangre comenzaba a caer por su frente deslizándose hasta su mejilla, su visión se tornó borrosa impidiendo ver con claridad a su ahora "atacante", pero podía sentir su presencia a pocos centímetros de él.

«¡Tengo sed!», pensaba. «Shizu chan es delicioso». Mantenía apoyada ambas manos en el suelo tratando de incorporarse, «necesito la sangre de Shizu chan»

Tembloroso comenzó a levantarse apoyándose en la pared. «No voy a dejar que una bestia como él me venza». Completamente de pie frente a su adversario con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, abriendo extremadamente sus ojos comenzó a burlarse.

—¡Ha ha ha ha ha!

Fastidiado el cazador lo coge de la chaqueta con ambas manos comenzándolo a zamarrear.

—¡Cómo te atreves maldita pulga a aparecer ante mí! ¡Ah! —El vampiro sólo se dejaba llevar por los movimientos que ejercían sobre él sin siquiera quejarse—. ¡Pagarás por todo lo que hiciste! No te perdonaré… ¡No te perdonaré por haber usado a mis compañeros como tus sucios muñecos! —Sin inmutarse Izaya continuaba sonriendo maliciosamente logrando que Shizuo se enfadara más y más.

—Realmente te odio demasiado Shizu chan —dijo mirando desafiante al hombre—, es por eso que voy a acabar contigo —aprovechando la cercanía de las manos de Shizuo con su boca otra vez lo muerde pero esta vez en sus dedos, succionando velozmente la poca sangre que salía de la herida.

—¡Argh! ¡Maldita pulga! —Con sus manos adoloridas el cazador arrojó al vampiro hacia un lado alejándolo de él mientras observaba sus dedos cubiertos de sangre y saliva—. ¡Te voy a matar! —Los ojos de Shizuo brillaban de ira mirando a Izaya quien con insistencia se volvía a lanzar sobre él, esta vez mordiendo por sobre la tela del pantalón pijama su muslo derecho haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo—. ¡Suéltame! —gritó comenzando a darle codazos en la cabeza para que lo liberara.

Izaya desorientado se alejó torpemente antes de que le reventara la cabeza a golpes. Agitado y aún sediento se arrastró hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación tratando de mantener la distancia con el hombre que se había quedado en silencio en el suelo.

Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más caliente, sentía como su pulmones le exigían más oxigeno logrando que se agitara, notando como también sus músculos se contraían haciendo que su cuerpo se volviera más pesado «Mierda…», se maldijo mentalmente recordando que había tenido la misma reacción la última vez que se encontró con el vampiro.

«¿Qué pasa?», se preguntó. «¿Por qué no se mueve?», inquieto el joven observó como el rubio permanecía en su anterior posición sin ningún cambio «¿Por qué no me ataca?». Izaya ya se estaba preparando para otro mortífero golpe pero el cazador seguía sin moverse.

—¿Shizu…chan?

—Lárgate —terminó por decir levantándose mientras caminó descalzo hasta su cama.

—¿Huh? —Izaya lo miró interrogante ladeando su cabeza por el cambio de actitud que acababa de tener su contrincante.

—Lárgate antes que cambie de idea —dijo dándole la espalda en todo momento.

Shizuo decidió dejar ir a su agresor ya que no le convenía que permaneciera en su apartamento, no en las condiciones que se encontraba su cuerpo. Temía que nuevamente volviera a "reaccionar" frente al informante es por eso que le estaba perdonando la vida, sólo por esa vez.

Aunque por otra parte se sentía agradecido ya que por fin había logrado comprobar que el extraño comportamiento de su cuerpo se debía a la mordida ejercida por un vampiro.

—¡Haaaaa! —Ofendido el vampiro le respondió—. ¿De verdad crees que me voy a ir así como así? —protestó mientras se volvía a poner de pie—, no pienso irme hasta que haya bebido la última gota de tu sangre —explicó encogiendo sus hombros como si se tratara de algo obvio—, así que se buen chico y compórtate.

—¡Tú no entiend-! —Shizuo se volteó molesto al oír que el vampiro rechazaba su propuesta pero fue interrumpido notando como era empujado sobre la cama mientras el hombre se posicionaba sobre él.

—¿Crees que soy tan idiota como tú Shizu chan? —Con ambas manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cabeza del cazador Izaya seguía sonriendo mientras miraba como este permanecía quieto y confundido bajo suyo—. Sé que no quieres que vea como se te pone dura de nuevo ¿verdad? —dijo observando como unas pocas gotas de su sangre caía en el rostro del otro—. Haaha hahaaa… ¡Shizu chan es taaaan predecible! —cerró sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Qu-! —El rostro de Shizuo se había vuelto completamente rojo al darse cuenta que el vampiro ya sabía la razón por la cual estaba actuando así—. ¡Quítate! —Rápidamente intenta librarse de Izaya quien insistía en permanecer en esa posición.

—¡No me voy a quitar! ¡Ashp! —soltó un extraño sonido de su boca al recibir el puño de Shizuo en su mejilla nuevamente—. ¡Arrrg! ¡Maldición Shizu chan! —gritó molesto sobre el rostro de su presa manchándolo con pequeñas partículas de su saliva—, ¡deja de pegarme en la cara! —Le ordenó golpeando con fuerza su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Shizuo.

—¡Argh! —dejando escapar unas traviesas lágrimas de sus ojos encogió sus rodillas haciendo una graciosa mueca de dolor.

—Así está mejor. —con una de sus manos cogió el mentón del cazador volteándolo hacia un lado dejando visible la antigua mordida que le había proporcionado. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro decidió volver a satisfacerse clavando sus colmillos en el cuello del más alto.

—Nnh… —sintiendo como su sangre era drenada, Shizuo permaneció quieto bajo el vampiro notando la rodilla de éste sobando sutilmente su entrepierna. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera intentando quitarse al otro de encima pero fue detenido por la mano de Izaya quien rápidamente la posó sobre sus genitales acariciándolos sobre la ropa—. ¿Qué… crees que estás… haciendo?

«Shizu-chan se pone muy dócil cuando está excitado…». Pensó sin desclavar sus colmillos manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Mientras pudiera beber con tranquilidad no le importaba tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ya llevabas días sin satisfacerse y cuando por fin lo estaba haciendo su víctima se había resistido salvajemente golpeándolo una y otra vez dejándolo un tanto débil. No podía seguir forcejeando con esa bestia, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para poder beber tranquilo sin que el rubio se resistiera.

Y si eso significaba darle placer entonces no se contendría.

Notando como el miembro de Shizuo se ponía tieso bajo su palma, ubicó su mano libre tras la cabeza del cazador levantándolo despacio hasta dejarlo sentado sobre la cama. Soltándolo de su agarre se separó para observar su rostro totalmente rojo.

—Shizu chan se ha puesto duro —dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del agitado rubio rozando la punta de sus narices—, quieres que te siga tocando aquí ¿verdad? —presionó con fuerza sus partes logrando que el otro entre abriera sus labios soltando un sensual suspiro.

—Dé…de-ja…me —tartamudeó resoplando excitado sintiendo la falta de aire mientras Izaya continuaba acariciándolo descaradamente.

—¡Qué estás diciendo! —rio—, ¿no ves lo grande que se ha puesto? —apuntó a la entre pierna del cazador haciendo que este bajara la mirada viendo como su miembro ya completamente erecto empujaba contra sus pantalones notoriamente.

Se acercó lentamente a su oído para susurrarle unas suaves palabras.

—Te haré sentir mejor si tú me dejas beber tranquilo —comenzó a deslizar su mano bajo la blanca polera del cazador recorriendo su abdomen. Acariciándolo sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, introdujo sus dedos bajo el pantalón agarrándolo mientras lo bajaba dejando libre la gran erección del más alto—. ¡Wooh! —Sorprendido sonrió—. ¡Shizu-chan la tiene más grande que yo!

—¡Cállate! —Avergonzado frunció el ceño para luego coger sus pantalones tratando de subirlos para tapar su pene.

—Ñiii~… —sonrió mostrando completamente sus dientes apretando con fuerza sus ojos—, Shizu chan tratando de ser lindo ¡qué repugnante! —Ágilmente saltó de la cama hacia un lado esquivando el puño que le había lanzado Shizuo.

—¡El repugnante eres tú! ¡Maldito pervertido! —El rubio aun sentado en la cama observaba colérico al vampiro parado frente a él.

—¿Pervertido yo? Hahahhahaaha ¡No soy yo el que la tiene parada en este momento! —dijo posicionando sus manos en su cintura mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

—Mmgh —gruñó aceptando que el informante tenía razón.

—Vamos Shizu chan. —Se acercó nuevamente al borde de la cama sentándose junto al rubio dándole la espalda—. Estás comportándote como una chica virginal —suspiró mientras volteaba a verlo—, estás totalmente sonrojado… como si fuera la primera vez que te tocan allí. —Al terminar de hablar, Izaya quedó pensativo—. ¡HAA! —alzó la voz volteándose por completo hacia su acompañante abriendo los ojos de par en par—. ¿¡Soy el primero que te toca allí!? —exclamó incrédulo y a la vez burlón.

Shizuo completamente rojo se inclinó acercando su rostro al de Izaya—. ¡CLARO QUE NO! —gritó inquieto.

—Heee… —El vampiro respondió dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa—. ¡Está bien! No tienes que avergonzarte —comenzó a decir cerrando sus ojos—, si fueras una chica te enseñaría como hacerlo, pero como eres una bestia —tragó saliva cambiando su semblante a uno asqueado—, no tengo la intención de enterrar mi miembro en tu trasero.

Al escuchar las palabras del informante, Shizuo coge velozmente a Izaya del cabello haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la cama mientras que con su mano libre comienza a darle varios golpes en el rostro.

—¡Quién…querría…eso! ¡Maldito…Bastardo! —gritaba unísono a los golpes que lanzaba.

Izaya sin haber podido esquivar los letales puños, miraba hacia el techo de la habitación notando como todo daba vueltas y vueltas. «Estúpida bestia…», intentó incorporarse lentamente acariciando con su mano su sien.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bestial? Si tan sólo lo pidieras yo podría enseñarte —caminó un par de pasos deteniéndose en el centro de la habitación—, claro que… siempre y cuando tú me dejes beber de tu sangre —sonrió.

Observó como el pelinegro se disponía a marcharse, bajó la cabeza y llevó su mano sobre su cuello donde había sido mordido. La herida le quemaba, dolía. No se sentía bien, su cuerpo estaba totalmente agitado… excitado. Sentía la necesidad de liberar todo aquello que venía reteniendo tantos años.

Recordó en ese momento como el vampiro se había burlando de él recientemente.

 _«¿¡Soy el primero que te toca allí!?»._

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y dientes.

«¿Es tan mal visto que un hombre no haya tenido relaciones?», pensó desganado volviendo su mirada a Izaya que se encontraba viéndolo divertido. «¡Aun se está burlando de mí!», arrugó su entrecejo mientras que el pelinegro le daba nuevamente la espalda.

«¡No te vas a ir tan fácilmente maldita pulga! ¡Me la vas a pagar!»

—¡Ha! —La risa del rubio alertó a Izaya quien volteó a mirarlo interrogante—, ya te di de mi sangre ¡y piensas marcharte sin más! —Shizuo caminó en dirección del pelinegro que ahora se encontraba frente a él—, así que… un trato es un trato —dijo sonriendo mientras cogía al informante de su abrigo lanzándolo nuevamente sobre la cama para luego posicionarse sobre él—, entonces tendrás que enseñarme a hacértelo… ¡IZAAYAAA KUNN!


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de DRRR! son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **By Amis kink**

Todo a su alrededor giraba sin control. Sus ojos no lograban enfocar ningún punto en específico y pareciera como si los objetos corrieran en diferentes direcciones haciendo que se descoordinada más y más. La cabeza le dolía y percibía unos horribles zumbidos que resonaban en su interior ocasionando que su audición se deteriorara.

Las últimas palabras dichas por el cazador quedaron rondando en la cabeza del vampiro, ¿Acaso ese idiota pretendía hacer lo que él creía que haría?, la respuesta le llegó de inmediato cuando las manos de Shizuo buscaron desesperadamente el cierre de su pantalón.

—Hahaha… no pensarás hacerme eso ¿verdad? —preguntó con recelo—, ¿de verdad harás esto?

Parecía como si el cazador no hubiera escuchado ya que continuaba impaciente en quitarle la prenda sin lograrlo. El informante al ver su insistencia intentó quitárselo de encima con torpeza.

—¡Quí-ta-te! —Le dijo empujando el rostro del rubio con su mano.

Shizuo sintiendo la molesta presión en su mejilla giró bruscamente la cabeza para morder los dedos del vampiro, haciendo que Izaya se retirara inmediatamente al sentir el dolor pero fue inútil ya que los dientes del otro se mantenían con fuerza cerrados.

Al ver su oportunidad el rubio inmediatamente rompió los pantalones del informante dejando expuesta la pálida piel de sus piernas. Alarmado el vampiro intentó incorporarse para salir de tal situación pero fue rápidamente detenido por el agarre del otro. En un intento desesperado giró su cuerpo en dirección hacia la salida pero desgraciadamente Shizuo lo coge del brazo empujándolo y haciendo que su rostro cayera sobre el colchón quedando en una posición vergonzosa.

Con el trasero de Izaya levantado a la altura de su pelvis. Shizuo contempló la esbelta figura del vampiro; sus fuertes y blancas piernas, su firme trasero y su miembro abultando sus ajustados bóxers.

Se sentía nervioso ante tal situación, aquella sería la primera vez que haría algo como eso. No es que quisiera hacerlo con un vampiro, mucho menos con un hombre y que ese hombre fuera al que más odiara. Pero el deseo que sentía en esos momentos era mucho más fuerte que su propio juicio.

Deslizando sus manos por la cadera del informante, cogió la tela del bóxer y de un sólo movimiento la jaló hacia abajo dejando expuesto sus redondos glúteos. Con fuerza hundió sus dedos en las nalgas, atrayéndolo hacia su entrepierna mientras acomodaba su miembro entre sus glúteos, comenzó a ejercer presión con la punta de su glande en el pequeño orificio manchándolo con sus fluidos, volviéndolo resbaladizo.

—Tsk ¡no aprietes! —protestó sin poder ingresar su miembro en la entrada del vampiro.

—¡Maldita bestia!, ¡qué asco!, ¡no me toques allí con tu repugnante…! —Se detuvo al sentirse ahogado por una potente y punzante molestia dentro de sí.

Shizuo había logrado penetrarlo bruscamente manteniendo la mitad de su pene dentro de Izaya. Sintió como los músculos alrededor de su miembro se contraían con fuerza tratando de expulsarlo. La sensación que experimentaba era extraña, no era placentera más bien se trataba de un fuerte ardor provocado por el roce lo que le generaba un gran dolor.

«Mierda… duele», pensó Izaya apretando con fuerza los dientes tratando de que ningún sonido escapara de sus labios.

Sentía como todo en su interior se desgarraba intensamente, como si estuviera en llamas y la sensación de dolor fluyera por su cuerpo. Agarró las sábanas con fuerza, se tensó completamente tratando de contenerse ya que no deseaba mostrar ninguna debilidad ante el molesto cazador.

«Se siente extraño… pero no quiero dejar de hacerlo», pensando en eso Shizuo continuó introduciendo su hombría con dificultad debido al tensor muscular que ejercía el vampiro. Por supuesto Shizuo se o tomó como un reto y algo impaciente, no sólo por la tozudez que sentía, sino también por la nueva sensación que estaba llegando a sus terminaciones nerviosas, de un sólo y brutal movimiento pélvico enterró todo su pene en el trasero de Izaya—. Ha… —cerró sus ojos liberando un grave suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Arghh! —masculló entre dientes y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresiva intromisión. El dolor aumentó con creces y la sensación de ardor recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar—. Duele… —bajó de tono su voz mientras su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse. Sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse haciendo que su cuerpo se tumbara sobre la cama, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el cazador.

De inmediato, Shizuo notó la bestialidad que estaba cometiendo debido a los sonidos de molestia que expresaba el informante, liberándolo del agarre, retiró su miembro lentamente. Sentándose a un costado del vampiro, observándolo interrogante por si le había causado algún daño.

Dudó en preguntar, no es que le importara cómo se sintiera esa molesta pulga, tampoco si lo había herido ya que sería hipócrita de su parte después de haberle proporcionado tantos golpes anteriormente. Sólo se sentía incómodo con tal situación, no sabía cómo debería actuar y mucho menos qué es lo que tenía que hacer y no quería demostrarle eso a Izaya. No quería darle más razones para que se siguiera burlando de él.

Izaya sintió la miraba de Shizuo clavada en su persona, se había retirado de su interior dejando todo su canal abierto y doloroso, contrayéndose paulatinamente disminuyendo de tamaño. Observó al cazador que permanecía en silencio a un costado sin moverse, dándole la oportunidad de escapar.

Oportunidad que no dejaría pasar…

Los ojos de Shizuo se percataron de un ágil movimiento a su lado, el vampiro intentaba huir incorporándose de la cama para dirigirse a una ventana que se encontraba próxima a él. Aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que rápidamente el rubio lo sujetó del abrigo jalándolo con fuerza hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer sobre su regazo a la vez que lo aprisionaba entre sus brazos, presionando su cadera contra el trasero de Izaya.

—Mmh —jadeó impetuosamente sobre la aurícula del vampiro al sentir el suave roce en su dura entrepierna.

Tratando de liberarse del agarre, Izaya forcejeó vigorosamente con el cazador sin tener éxito.

Por su parte, Shizuo dejándose dominar por la lujuria comenzó a mover su cadera con vehemencia, clavando su dureza en el trasero del pelinegro—. Haaa… —volvió a jadear esta vez sobre el cuello del vampiro mientras acercó su mano libre a la entrepierna de Izaya.

Notando como el rubio acariciaba descaradamente su miembro, se sobresaltó—. ¿¡Qué crees que haces?! ¡No me toques con tus asquerosas manos! —trató de salir de los brazos del cazador pero era como si estuviera rodeado por un par de cadenas.

Shizuo insistente continuó con sus caricias sin prestar atención a las protestas del más bajo, resoplando en el cuello su cálido aliento haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Izaya.

—Oye —susurró contra su oído—, mira… —señaló su mano donde el miembro del vampiro se había levantado por las caricias que el cazador le había proporcionado.

Izaya apretó los dientes sintiéndose un poco desconcertado por la reacción de su cuerpo. Era lógico que su hombría reaccionara ante las caricias de una mujer, pero ¿ante un hombre?, y más encima, a esa bestia. No podía entenderlo, pero por más que lo negara le agradaba la idea de sentir la caliente palma tocando su pene.

«Ser masturbado por Shizu chan… ¿para quién debe ser más humillante?» miró de reojo al ruborizado hombre a sus espaldas quien desvergonzado continuaba acariciándolo. «Está claro que él lo está disfrutando…» frunció sus labios mientras dirigía su mirada a su endurecido pene—. Je —sonrió para sí mismo al cruzar una retorcida idea por su cabeza.

Posó suavemente su mano sobre la del rubio quien de inmediato lo miró intrigado esperando el rechazo por parte del pelinegro, pero a cambio recibió una traviesa sonrisa de él en forma de consentimiento.

Cogió la amplia mano del rubio comenzando a guiarla, enseñándole que partes debía acariciar haciendo que recorriera todo el cuerpo, desde el glande hasta la base de su miembro, rozando con las ásperas yema de los dedos sus testículos haciéndole sentir escalofríos por toda la parte baja de su cuerpo.

—Shizu chan… —dijo agitado—. ¿Cómo es que lo haces tan bien?... no me digas que acaso tú eres… —La risa escapó de sus labios.

—Cállate... —susurró en su oído presionando la nariz con el lóbulo de su oreja. Obligando a Izaya a oprimir con fuerza la mano del cazador haciendo que este sujetara placenteramente su miembro.

—Ha... —jadeó relamiendo sus labios, imitando los movimientos del rubio comenzó a mover su cadera contra la mano de Shizuo, rozando en el vaivén su trasero con la hombría del más alto.

—Nngh —gruñó notando como su pene era aprisionado y aplastado por esa suave piel. Sintió como el deseo de introducirlo dentro de Izaya aumentaba. Sí, Izaya… ya no pensaba con racionalidad, sólo quería penetrarlo y embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Quieres... meterlo… ¿verdad? —preguntó entrecortado sintiendo como Shizuo continuaba jadeando en su cuello en forma de afirmación—, entonces… lámela —terminó por decir cogiendo entre sus dedos con fiereza los cabellos del rubio.

Obedeciendo tomó a Izaya en brazos depositándolo un tanto brusco sobre la cama para luego posicionarse entre sus piernas, observó por unos segundos el rostro del vampiro el cual lo miraba lascivamente con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Se inclinó sobre la pelvis de Izaya dejando a escasos centímetros su rostro del miembro de este, notándolo lubricado por sus propios fluidos y como las venas sobresalían de la delgada piel dándole una apariencia desagradable. Shizuo levantó un poco la cabeza mirando incrédulo a su compañero el cual con una pequeña sonrisa le indicó que debía proseguir. Acercó sus labios a la rosada piel rozando torpemente su lengua captando un agrio sabor. Apartó con rapidez su boca haciendo evidente la expresión de desagrado en su rostro pero fue detenido por las manos del vampiro el cual cogió su cabeza con fuerza introduciendo por completo su pene en la boca del rubio.

La sorpresiva intromisión le generó molestas arcadas por lo que trató de alejarse pero la fuerza que el vampiro ejercía sobre su cabeza sólo permitió retirarse un par de centímetros.

Percatándose que Shizuo no iba a hacer ningún movimiento, Izaya comenzó a mover sus caderas en vaivén, embistiendo contra la boca de este. Sintiendo la húmeda cavidad en contacto con su sensible miembro, observando como la saliva del cazador se deslizaba entre sus labios mojándolo más y más.

El calor comenzó a acumularse en su vientre empezando a contraer los músculos de su parte baja, sintió que pronto iba a llegar al final. Retiró rápidamente el pene de la boca del rubio ubicándose frente a él quien lo miraba confundido tratando de recuperar el aliento. Con su hombría en la mano la masajeó por unos instantes para luego correrse sin aviso en el rostro de Shizuo, manchándolo por completo con su espeso líquido blanquecino.

Se sentía en las nubes, por primera vez había logrado tener a esa bestia bajo su merced «de seguro se va a molestar» pensó dándose cuenta que estaba en lo correcto—. Ha ha ha ha —comenzó a reírse al ver la expresión enfurecida en el rostro de Shizuo dejando caer su cuerpo completamente relajado sobre la cama.

El cazador fruncía el ceño apretando con fuerza sus dientes, humillado por tener el rostro cubierto del semen de otro hombre, cogió las sábanas y se limpió rápidamente para luego observar al risueño vampiro tendido en la cama, complacido.

—¡MALDITO IZAAAAAYAAAAA! —Con las venas saltando de su frente Shizuo cogió a Izaya de sus muslos y lo atrajo con fuerza a su cadera sin sentir resistencia por parte del vampiro el cual mantenía su brazo sobre su frente sin dejar de reírse, totalmente relajado sin prestarle atención.

Posicionó su erección en la entrada de Izaya, percatándose de como fácilmente la punta ingresaba. Con la furia recorriendo su interior y aun sintiendo el deseo de meterla, ingresó de una sola estocada.

—¡Ahh!... —Su risa se detuvo de inmediato soltando un sonoro gemido. El dolor recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo al tener el rígido pene de Shizuo dentro de él. Rápidamente apretó sus dientes para no soltar nuevamente otro extraño sonido, esperando a que el otro comenzara a moverse.

A causa del dolor su cuerpo nuevamente se tensó provocando que contrajera su interior con fuerza.

Shizuo gruñó por lo bajo sintiendo como su miembro era apresado en esas mojadas paredes. Embelesado por la sensación se mantuvo quieto sintiendo como comenzaba a nacer un conocido calor en su interior, intentó evitar algún roce que estimulara la eyección, pero antes de que pudiera controlarlo terminó eyaculando dentro de Izaya.

Notando como su miembro se tornaba resbaladizo lo retiró lentamente para luego recostarse a un lado del informante. Se encontraba completamente sofocado, sintiendo poco a poco como su respiración se apaciguaba—. Haa… —exhaló cansado por última vez, sintiendo como sus párpados se tornaban pesados.

Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes quedando totalmente dormido…

Juntó sus piernas notando como sus muslos y glúteos se volvían pegajosos. Fue bastante incómodo más aún cuando se levantó, percatándose como el líquido salía de su interior deslizándose por sus piernas, «Arggg» quiso protestar por lo que le había hecho el cazador «esto es asqueroso». Aunque su molestia no duro mucho al recordar el reciente evento, permitiéndole dibujar una burlesca sonrisa en su rostro. Claro, cómo no podría hacerlo después de la eyaculación precoz que había tenido Shizuo.

Volteó su rostro para observar al hombre que se había recostado a su lado, tenía la intención de comenzar a mofarse de él por su "gran aguante" pero notó que este se había quedado dormido tomando por sorpresa al informante, quien comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Jajajajajajjajajaja! ¡Shizu chan! ajjajajaja —continuaba burlándose, pero de pronto detuvo su risa al sentir algo en su interior.

Giró su mirada hacia la ventana y la oscuridad de la noche se estaba extinguiendo. Su instinto le decía que el sol ya estaba a punto de salir y apresuradamente recogió cualquier pantalón que estuviera cerca ya que el suyo había sido reducido a pedazos. No le importó si los pantalones del cazador le quedaran grandes o que se hubiera ido sin cobrarle a Shizuo por lo que le había hecho. Tenía que poner como prioridad su vida antes que nada.

Salió rápidamente por la ventana saltando edificio en edificio hacia su departamento, dejando atrás a Shizuo totalmente dormido sobre su cama.

* * *

Unos pequeños rayos de luz se colaban a través de las cortinas iluminando parte de su rostro logrando despertarlo. Se sentó desganado con los ojos entrecerrados mirando la tela oscura que cubría el ventanal evitando que entrara la luz del día.

—¿Ya es de día?

Se levantó con pesadez arrastrando los pies hacia el ventanal mientras rascaba sus cabellos desordenándolos más de lo que ya estaban. Miró a través de las cortinas al exterior notando que estaba atardeciendo. Bostezó, caminando nuevamente al borde de su cama, sentándose bruscamente sobre ella.

—¡Argh! —gritó al sentir una fuerte punzada en su parte trasera llevando rápidamente su mano al lugar dañado, lo que hizo que recordará la razón por la cual le dolía—. Maldición —Se dijo así mismo al revivir todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Con su mano comenzó a sobar su zona lumbar tratando de aliviar las punzadas que sentía—. Yo, teniendo sexo con Shizu chan… —pausó por unos segundos sus palabras mientras trataba de encontrar sentido a lo sucedido—, argh… que asco —terminó por decir llevando la mano a su boca expresando su total desagrado.

Se levantó nuevamente en dirección a la puerta del baño que se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Se acercó a un costoso espejo que colgaba de la pared, observando su reflejo apreció como gran parte de su rostro se encontraba con moretones y con una leve hinchazón

«Estúpido Shizu chan», pensó mientras comenzaba a quitarse las prendas que llevaba puestas, arrojándolas a un cesto posicionado a un extremo del lugar quedando completamente desnudo.

—Lo que tuve que soportar sólo para beber un poco de sangre —tocó con delicadeza su rostro como si se tratara de un objeto valioso—, ojalá Shizu chan muriese rápido… aunque… —observando al suelo se mantuvo en silencio meditando su actual situación—, si muriera no tendría más de su sangre. —Su humor pasó a uno irritado percatándose de que no podría matar a Shizuo, al menos no por ahora—. ¡Tch!

Después de morder por primera vez al rubio, su sed no lograba ser saciada sin importar la cantidad de sangre que consumiera. Al principio sólo pensó que se trataba de algún estado extraño en su cuerpo, un virus o una enfermedad que pudo haber contraído durante esos días, pero no se trataba de eso. Izaya no era estúpido, sabía que la razón de porque su pérdida de saciedad no terminaba era debido a que había probado la sangre del cazador más fuerte de Ikebukuro. Su sangre era diferente al resto de los humanos. Tenía una textura y sabor distinto, algo que lo volvía loco y no lo dejaba actuar con claridad. Estaba consciente de ello pero no quería aceptarlo, el sólo hecho de aceptar que se había vuelto dependiente de la sangre de la persona que más odiaba le revolvía el estómago haciéndole sentir náuseas.

—Fuu… —resopló derrotado.

Debía aceptar la realidad, pese a que no le gustará. Tenía que succionar la sangre del molesto cazador, de lo contrario sólo lograría debilitarse poco a poco lo cual le traería demasiados problemas, incluso podría costarle la vida.

Fue por eso que esa noche término en la habitación del rubio, mordiéndolo, esperando beber sin ser notado, pero las cosas se le escaparon de las manos. Sabía que recibiría algunos golpes si se atrevía a morder el cuello de la bestia, que al beber de un humano existía la posibilidad de que el cuerpo de este "reaccionara" ante la mordida de un vampiro. Pero lo que no esperaba fuera que el tímido cazador "frente a esos temas" acabara por excitarse, y mucho menos que se abalanzara sobre él y terminara por violarlo.

Todos esos pensamientos pusieron de mal humor al informante quien para su mala suerte recordaba poco a poco cada detalle de lo que había vivido hace algunas horas—. ¡Mierda! —levantó la voz mientras llevaba una mano a su frente tratando de negar sus recuerdos.

«Tendré que tener más cuidado la próxima vez o terminará siempre así. No tengo la intención de ser tomado por el culo por otro hombre». Suspiró cansado llevando hacia atrás los negros mechones que caían sobre su frente. «Aunque lo hecho, hecho está», concluyó resignado.

En ese momento, el sonido de su móvil lo alertó, notificándole la llegada de nuevos mensajes. Regresó a la habitación para revisarlo, al ver que ningún mensaje llamaba su atención resopló desganado lanzando el móvil sobre la cama.

El silencio reinó nuevamente la habitación, Izaya se quedó de pie sin decir ni una palabra, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

«Duele…». Le dolía de sobremanera su cuerpo sintiendo punzadas por cada rincón de este debido a los tantos golpes recibidos y a una forzosa penetración proporcionada por la estúpida bestia—. Me la vas a pagar Shizu chan.

El brillo había regresado a sus afilados ojos los cuales miraban fijamente a la pared, como si a través de esta pudiese observar todo aquello que tenía planeado realizar.

Su sonrisa maliciosa volvió a inundar su rostro alertando de sus futuras "travesuras" a la hermosa chica que acababa de entrar en la habitación sin llamar, notando que su jefe se encontraba totalmente desnudo frente a ella. Se quedó paralizada observando por unos momentos la esbelta pero bien tonificada figura del vampiro que la observaba divertido ante la expresión de piedra que había puesto.

—¡Ah! Namie san. —Sin sorpresa la llamó como si de un saludo se tratase, lo que la hizo reaccionar volteándose rápidamente cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro avergonzado.

—¡PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!

—Hee… ¿acaso no has visto nunca un hombre desnudo? —Se encogía de hombros burlándose de la reciente actitud de su compañera.

—¡Sólo vístete! —insistió logrando que Izaya caminara a su ropero y extrajera algunas prendas de este.

—Sí, sí, entendido —comenzó por ponerse una sudadera de color gris cubriendo toda la parte superior de su cuerpo—, por cierto Namie san…

—¿Qué? —respondió mirando por sobre su hombro notando que el pelinegro aún permanecía semidesnudo, dejando a la vista sus definidas piernas y su pequeño y blanco trasero. Sonrojada volvió a evitar el contacto visual esperando a que Izaya se terminara de vestir.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido insatisfecha al beber sangre? —dijo sin mirar a la joven que se encontraba detrás de él dándole la espalda.

—¿Ha?, ¿qué significa eso? —Desconcertada escuchó las palabras de su jefe sin darle importancia. De seguro comenzaría a hablar de estupideces como: amo a los humanos, los humanos saben tan bien o los humanos son criaturas muy interesantes. Lo cual no le apetecía ni le convenía prolongar esa conversación.

Izaya comenzó a vestirse con unos vaqueros negros que había cogido de su amplio ropero—. Quiero decir… —Se volteó hacia ella ya vestido acomodándose la ropa—. Si has bebido suficiente sangre como para durar una semana sin ella pero aun así te sientes insatisfecha —terminó mientras ponía una correa de cuero alrededor de su cadera—, no sé si me explico.

Namie lo miró confusa sin saber responder con certeza ya que la pregunta le parecía un tanto extraña. Sin embargo sabiendo que todo lo que proviniera de Izaya era de existencia dudosa respondió de igual manera.

—Nunca me ha pasado algo como eso —dijo ella algo pensativa—, aunque he escuchado un cierto rumor… algo que obviamente te parecerá muy estúpido.

—¡Un rumor! —alzó la voz excitado—, ¿qué es?, ¿qué es? —abrió los ojos de par en par intrigado por la respuesta de la vampira.

Un tanto desconfiada dudó por unos segundos en responder pero al ver la curiosa expresión de su acompañante prosiguió—. Se ha estado hablando entre los nuestros, bueno realmente entre las mujeres —corrigió—, que para encontrar al amor de tu vida debes beber de su sangre. —Su actitud había cambiado pasando a una inspirada debido al contenido amoroso, recordando a cierta persona especial para ella que la hizo olvidar completamente a su molesto jefe. Con brillo en los ojos continuó narrando todo aquello dicho en las redes sociales por un grupo de vampiras en donde Namie interactuaba constantemente—. Así sabrás si es el indicado ya que su sangre será la única que podrá satisfacerte.

—¡Qué estupidez! —interrumpió desilusionado al escuchar tal historia—, y yo pensé que se trataba de algo realmente bueno.

Cruzándose de brazos fastidiada por tal comentario, le hizo un desprecio mirando hacia otra parte—. ¡Hum! Sabía que dirías eso —respondió.

—Al parecer tendré que descubrirlo —dijo a lo bajo sin que Namie pudiera escuchar con claridad. Notando como la luz del sol ya se había ocultado por completo. Estiró ambos brazos sobre su cabeza sonriendo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó con su habitual actitud fastidiada.

De un brinco se acercó a su secretaria posicionándose frente a esta—. Nada, nada… sólo que voy a salir~ —dijo muy feliz mientras golpeaba suavemente con sus manos los hombros de la mujer—, te dejo todo a cargo —corrió hasta la puerta saliendo del cuarto rápidamente—, nos vemosssss~

Su voz se escuchó lejana dando a entender a la joven que ya se había ido dejándola sola en el departamento—. Quién entiende a ese sujeto... haa… —suspiró resignada.

* * *

Varios días pasaron desde que el informante había sido abusado por cierta bestia. Se estaba dedicando a lo de siempre "entregar información", paseándose por la ciudad observando a la gente interactuando entre sí, sonreía feliz por las oscuras calles sin preocupaciones en su mente. Sus planes iban viento en popa, nadie había descubierto cual era el trasfondo de lo ocurrido, los vampiros habían iniciado una disputa entre ellos, los cazadores cada vez iban disminuyendo sus números, todos se inculpaban entre sí sin tener ninguna pista de lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo estaban al tanto que los cazadores se estaban matando los unos a los otros… y por qué, esa era la gran interrogante que debían revelar todos los participantes de su afamado juego.

Parecía tan divertido que comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí con los brazos extendidos riendo a carcajadas, mientras unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a chocar sobre su rostro, notó como el cielo oscuro cargado de nubes grises comenzaba a liberar su carga dejando caer la lluvia sobre la ciudad. A Izaya no le importó y continuó girando empapándose por completo mientras la gente corría cubriéndose la cabeza en busca de un lugar donde resguardarse. Algunos que pasaban por el lugar protegidos bajo su paraguas se le quedaban miraban horrorizados, observando como un apuesto joven jugaba bajo la lluvia felizmente, dándoles la impresión de que algo bueno había pasado en su vida, pero a otros sólo les parecía un loco salido de un manicomio complacido ya que había alcanzado la libertad.

* * *

—Haaa —abrió la puerta desganado, dejando caer sus brazos como si de rocas se tratasen, los balanceaba de un lado a otro desplazándose al sofá más cercano. Se dejó caer sobre este empapando con sus ropas mojadas su costoso revestimiento.

—¿A qué viene ese aspecto? —preguntó la pelinegra acercándose al sofá al notar que su jefe había regresado a casa en un estado lamentable.

—Se puso a llover…

—Eso es obvio ¿no? —respondió irónica al ver como caían los gotones fuera por el ventanal del lugar.

—Haa… me siento mal… creo que me resfríe —siguió alegando el informante con voz cansada.

—¡Qué estupidez! —corrigió—, los vampiros no cogen resfriados. —Se acercó más al joven tendido observando como su rostro se mostraba rojizo.

—Mi cabeza da vueltas… de verdad creo que me resfrié —tomó suavemente la mano de su secretaria posándola sobre su frente, observando la expresión sorprendida de esta al sentir la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo.

—Tú… —Incrédula comenzó a tocar mejillas, cuello y nuevamente frente del informante comprobando que estaba en lo cierto—. ¿Cómo puedes tener fiebre? ¡Eres un vampiro! Nosotros no nos enfermamos…

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —golpeó fastidiado la invasiva mano de Namie para que dejara de tocarlo—, sólo necesito descansar un poco y se me quita... ARG!

La vampira sorprendida observó como Izaya se levantaba lentamente de su posición para sentarse en el sofá, pero al realizar tal acción, el joven lanzó un fuerte alarido dejándolo inmóvil—. ¿Izaya…? —Con un tono intrigado se dirigió a su jefe quien mantenía la cabeza gacha evitando contacto visual—. ¿Te encuentras… bien? —preguntó tocando delicadamente su hombro, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de haber hecho esto ya que este le devolvió una mirada asesina.

Asustada retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de su acompañante, tragó saliva llevando una mano a su pecho observando como los ojos rojos de Izaya seguían clavados en ella—. ¿I-Iza…ya…?

Al escuchar la voz de Namie Izaya volvió en sí, notando como la chica frente a él temblaba pavorida como si estuviera a punto de ser asesinada, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido en ese momento—. Namie san… —suspiró tratando de dar una explicación—, no me encuentro bien, así que… iré a dormir un rato. —Se levantó lentamente en dirección a su habitación mientras sus ropas goteaban poco a poco mojando todo a su paso—. Cancela todas mis citas por favor y te agradecería que limpiaras este desastre —dijo, subiendo con pesadez cada peldaño de la escalera.

—S-sí! No hay problema… —contestó enseguida notando como el informante le sonreía como lo hacía siempre ante su respuesta.

Estaba atónita, era la primera vez que ella observaba tal expresión en su rostro. Sintió como si con sólo mirarla le clavaba miles de lanzas en su cuerpo, sacándolas y enterrándolas repetidamente —. ¿Qué fue eso…? —susurró confundida.

Ya seguro de estar fuera del alcance de Namie, Izaya volvió a tornar su rostro iracundo—. Tch! —masculló recordando el rostro de cierto rubio, «todo es culpa de él» se decía a sí mismo. Si Shizuo no lo hubiera atacado sexualmente no tendría tanto dolor en su parte baja y a pesar que no le afectaba tanto el hecho de haber tenido sexo con el cazador no podía permitir que otros se enterasen, sobre todo Namie. Si ella se llegaba a enterar, se burlaría durante años, ¡se lo haría recordar todos los malditos días!, sería una situación bastante desagradable y prefería evitar eso. Ya tenía suficiente con la dependencia de su cuerpo hacia la sangre de la bestia para que le recalcaran que además el sujeto que más odia se lo cogió brutalmente.

* * *

Tendido sobre la cama, pensaba en la manera de cómo volver acercarse a su monstruosa presa. Desde aquel día no había consumido ni una gota de sangre, no porque no haya sentido sed sino más bien estaba tratando de evitar todo contacto con el cazador, pero lamentablemente ya iba siendo hora de alimentarse, ¿cómo lo sabía?, pues su cuerpo se había debilitado paulatinamente a tal extremo que las enfermedades que sólo afectaban a los humanos también estaban corrompiéndolo. Debía conseguir nuevamente la sangre de Shizuo y recuperar su estado a como estaba antes, aunque sabía que no sería fácil.

Miles de ideas venían a su cabeza una y otra vez pero ninguna le parecía satisfactoria para llevar a cabo. Sobó su sien por unos segundos, hastiado por no saber cómo controlar su actual situación, hundió su cara en la almohada tratando de relajarse. Su temperamento se había vuelto tan lábil desde aquel día que hasta el mínimo detalle lograba que se pusiera de mal humor.

Pasaban las horas y aun mantenía su rostro hundido en la almohada, pero fue interrumpido por el molesto zumbido de su móvil que tenía a un costado de él. Lo cogió desganado observando en la pantalla el mensaje de una persona que conocía muy bien:

 _Orihara Izaya:_

 _Han pasado varios días desde que solicité tus servicios y aun no he recibido información. Quisiera saber si has encontrado alguna pista que me lleve al culpable, me imagino que ya sabes de quien se trata. Lo que me parece extraño es que no me hayas contactado, podría ser que ¿tienes algo que ver al respecto?, si es así… ya sabes lo que te pasará ¿cierto?_

 _Espero tu respuesta, Haruya Shiki._

Se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama sin dejar de observar el mensaje recién recibido—. Je je je je je —rió divertido—, definitivamente Shiki san no puede ser para nada cordial. —Se encogió de hombros derrotado y a la vez agradecido ya que aquel intimidante vampiro lo había regresado a su realidad.

Varios recuerdos se hicieron presentes, grandes charcos de sangre, cuerpos mutilados, gritos desgarradores y expresiones confundidas e intrigadas. Todas estas escenas en su cabeza lo divertían en sobremanera logrando que retornara la retorcida expresión de su rostro—. Creo que es hora de seguir con el juego —dijo inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, mostrando una gran sonrisa y una maniática mirada tan caracterizada por Orihara Izaya.

* * *

Altas horas de la madrugada en Ikebukuro y las despampanantes calles que siempre estaban llenas de transeúntes se encontraban desiertas siendo reinadas por el silencio. El viento soplaba con fuerza meciendo las ramas de los árboles dejando que sus pequeñas hojas flotaran traviesas y cayeran sobre los rebeldes cabellos de cierto informante que observaba pacíficamente las desoladas calles que rodeaban el parque en el que se encontraba.

Sentado sobre una banca mojada por la humedad de la noche, se estremeció por el efecto analgésico que el frío de esta le proporcionaba, dándole una gran sensación de frescura a su trasero—. ¡Tan frío y silencioso! Hum hum… —asintió con su cabeza mientras relajaba su cuerpo sobre su asiento.

Miró al cielo el cual se comenzaba a presentar de diferentes tonos advirtiendo la pronta salida del sol—. Una noche ideal para dar un paseo. —Se dijo así mismo resentido, arrepintiéndose por unos momentos el haber estado tendido tantas horas en su cama desperdiciando esa bella y pacífica noche en la que hubiese podido capturar fácilmente todas las presas que él quisiera… «A quién quiero engañar» se encogió de hombros regañándose a sí mismo—. Ya no es como antes —explicó tratando de no darle mucha importancia mientras se levantaba de su puesto para continuar con su caminata nocturna.

Avanzó brincando un par de cuadras hasta llegar al cruce de la avenida. Se paró a un costado del semáforo notando como este permanecía en color rojo, a pesar que ningún vehículo transitaba por la calle Izaya se detuvo sujetándose con una mano al poste del semáforo, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de este mientras reía travieso esperando a que cambiara de color.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos acercándose a su posición, aunque el dueño de estos aun se mantenía lejos y fuera de su visión el informante podía oírlos con claridad gracias a su avanzada audición de vampiro. Observó curioso por unos segundos logrando divisar una alta figura ¿un hombre? al parecer, con una llamativa cabellera rubia—. ¿AH? —entrecerró sus ojos para afinar su visión «ese no es… ¿Shizu chan?» pensó. Pero, ¿quién más podría ser? era obvio ¿no? ¡Quién más sería tan estúpido para tener puesto lentes de sol en plena noche!

El esbelto joven continuó acercándose a Izaya que al parecer no se había percatado de quien se encontraba frente a él, o eso es lo que pensaba el pelinegro. Avanzó unos pasos esperando encontrarse frente a frente con el cazador y se detuvo a una distancia moderada notando como el otro hombre se detenía también al reconocerlo. «Qué mal, encontrarme justo con Shizu chan… de seguro empez-»—. ¿¡Eh!? —Justo en ese momento observó como Shizuo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada volteó hacía un lado siguiendo su camino—. ¿¡Haa!? —Impresionado Izaya miró como poco a poco el cazador se iba alejando… lo había ignorado totalmente.

Mientras la silueta del joven alto desaparecía a lo lejos, Izaya cerró los ojos acomodando la gorra que cubría sus cabellos—. Qué fue eso… —dijo soberbio y continuó su camino, pensativo por la reciente reacción del rubio.

Normalmente Shizuo hubiera cogido el semáforo del lugar y lo lanzaría sobre él gritando con todas sus fuerzas su nombre, aunque detestaba escuchar esa voz, era divertido hacerlo enojar. «¿Quizás estaba molesto por algo?» Se preguntó—. No… imposible, me hubiera intentado matar. —Se encogió de hombros y continuó pensando. «Entonces, ¿estaba borracho?» Se volvió a preguntar—, pero no olía a alcohol, sólo sentí el fétido aroma de Shizu chan… —respondió llevando una mano a su barbilla. Fue entonces que unas escenas vinieron a su cabeza, mostrando el rostro de Shizuo totalmente sonrojado y jadeante—. Eh~~~~ —miró hacia un lado con un gesto insinuante, mientras se dibujaba una juguetona sonrisa en su rostro.

Avanzando por las solitarias calles Izaya continuó su camino a casa ignorando su reciente encuentro—. Ah! ¡Qué fríooooooooo! —gritaba al cielo como un pequeño niño aburrido, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta azotándose retumbo por las paredes. Debían estar hechas de un buen material para soportar semejante fuerza, al igual que la puerta que sólo tenía grietas por los varios golpes sufridos por el dueño de aquel apartamento. El susodicho caminó murmurando a lo bajo palabras poco entendibles, pero se notaba por su ceño fruncido y el rechinar de sus dientes que no había tenido un bonito día, ¿o debería decir semana?

Shizuo se dirigió a su habitación para colocarse la vestimenta de cazador y salir esa noche a la nueva misión que había sido asignado junto a su senpai. Los asesinatos de los cazadores habían aumentado y desde la central recibieron la orden de investigar el último caso llevado a cabo en su sector. Aquello sólo causaba que su ira aumentara, más aún si eso era posible.

El inicio de su ira comenzó la mañana que amaneció en su cama, aturdido como si hubiera bebido toda la noche y con restos de ropa que no pertenecían a él. Si hubiera visto ropa interior de mujeres como un brasier tal vez no se hubiera alterado tanto, pero lo que encontró eran trozos de lo que fue un pantalón y un bóxer. Ninguno le pertenecía a él. Y mientras observaba confundido porque había destrozado unas prendas de vestir llego a su cabeza imágenes de lo ocurrido hace unas horas en ese lugar.

Su rostro confundido cambio a uno de horror total. Las escenas que recordaba le causaban un profundo miedo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fueran reales, que se tratasen de secuelas por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza o fueran de un loco sueño —mejor dicho pesadilla— que hubiera tenido.

Porque ni en sus más locas fantasías —que siempre salían bellas mujeres mayores— hubiera imaginado acostarse con un hombre. Además, no sólo se había acostado con un hombre, había tenido su primera relación sexual con uno, que para ponerlo peor era una sucia sanguijuela chupasangre, y para hacerlo más horrible aún; se lo había hecho a esa maldita pulga.

—No, no es posible…

¿Por qué de todos los seres que habitaban el planeta debió ser él?

—¿Acaso me he vuelto loco?

Sí, para Shizuo no había otra explicación para que él se hubiera acostado con la persona más detestable y odiosa del mundo. Porque no era normal que dos enemigos que se juraban matar día tras día llegaran a tener ese tipo de contacto ¿o sí?

—Debo haber muerto unas horas y fui al infierno.

Otra razón mucho más "razonable".

Luego de esta primera etapa de "buscar razones absurdas y nada lógicas" llega la etapa de aceptación, en donde debía de aceptar el hecho de haber tenido sexo con la pulga chupasangres.

Era un adulto, con sus emociones controladas como todo un profesional cazador. Lo aceptaría, y lo dejaría en el olvido como un pequeño desliz.

—¡Y una mierda…! —gritó rasgado la almohada por la mitad. La habitación se llenó de plumas que se esparcieron por todo el suelo mientras el cazador seguía golpeando seguidamente todos sus almohadones hasta que quedaron sin relleno—. ¡Esa sanguijuela!, ¡todo es su culpa!, ¡matar!, ¡matar!, ¡matar!, ¡matar! —repetía imaginando el rostro del informante.

Existen las excepción claro está, una de ellas es el caso de Heiwajima Shizuo.

El resto del día, se la pasó encerrado caminando en círculos con unas horribles ganas de destrozar una señal de tránsito. Pero mientras las horas pasaban sus ganas de matar disminuyeron cuando su mente se dio el tiempo de analizar lo que ocurrió en su apartamento. Sí, la pulga tenía la culpa por haber ido a su habitación y atacarlo para beber su sangre. Pero era él quien se había dejado llevar por las bromas y jugarretas del vampiro. Además del vergonzoso hecho que se le había puesto dura cuando Izaya lo mordió. Él también era culpable. No podía negar eso.

Por más que él quisiera.

—¡Aaarrhhgggg! —exclamó exasperado.

Y todo por una simple mordida, ¿acaso estaba mal de la cabeza?

* * *

—¡Piedad, por favor!, ¡Piedad! —lloriqueaba por clemencia Nakahara Ken que estaba siendo levantando de la camisa por un hombre que parecía tener una fuerza sobre humana.

—Shizuo, por favor, baja al hombre el todavía no…

—¡ARHHGG! —gritó el rubio lanzando con su fuerza sobre humana al hombre por los aires.

—Nos ha dicho la información que queríamos —suspiró resignado Tom viendo volar a la única pista que tenían del caso.

Caminó hasta donde su compañero había arrinconado al hombre. Ellos dos habían encontrado al único hombre que según el informe de la central había presenciado uno de los ataques a los cazadores pero que había huido cuando lo iban a interrogar.

Los investigadores de aquel caso sólo habían conseguido su nombre por los vecinos del lugar y según decían frecuentaba un antro de bajo mundo los fines de semana. Esa noche su misión era encontrarlo y sacarle la máxima información posible.

Una misión fácil para un cazador acostumbrado a la lucha de sangre y colmillos contra los vampiros.

Aunque Tom no esperaba que Shizuo estuviera con un humor bastante pulsante y que con el sólo hecho de mencionar a los vampiros el atacara a lo que sea que tuviera en frente. Sí, había que admitir que su compañero siempre era así, pero durante esos recientes días estaba un poco más ¿sensible?, no podría describirlo con una sola palabra. Sólo podía decir que no estaba con su estado de ánimo normal.

—Vamos Shizuo —dijo Tom a una distancia prudente del rubio que respiraba agitado de ira —, tenemos que ir a por él, tiene información valiosa.

—Tks… esa maldita pulga —murmuró Shizuo.

—¿Ah?

—Ese bastardo… mencionó a la odiosa pulga. —Sus puños se cerraron de tan sólo pronunciar el apodo del informante.

—¿Hablaste con él?, ¿cómo? —preguntó confundido.

Nakahara al verlos inmediatamente huyó del antro y los dos cazadores corrieron tras él.

—Cuando lo agarré. No paraba de decir palabras sin sentido y luego mencionó a ese bastardo —respondió el rubio.

Cuando Shizuo acorraló al pobre hombre que había caído en su propia estupidez al esconderse en un callejón sin salida este comenzó a sufrir los síntomas de la desesperación y cobardía.

—¡P-por favor!, ¡no me golpees! —balbuceaba el hombre—, ¡s-sólo había pasado por ahí y y-yo no hice nada! ¡Fue… fue ese vampiro! ¡Sí, el vampiro! ¡Se llamaba Orihara… ¡sí!, ¡Orihara Izaya! ¡Él fue quien…! ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué haces!? —gritó al ver como se acercaba su perseguidor.

El sólo escuchar ese nombre causó que el último gramo de paciencia de Shizuo se desvaneciera e hiciera salir el monstruo que llevaba dentro. Tomó al hombre por la camisa y lo dejó a la altura de su rostro. Podríamos decir que con tal sólo ver la mirada del cazador supo que la muerte estaba por llevárselo. Tanto así, que el miedo hizo aparición en sus pantalones; se orinó allí mismo.

Segundos después Nakahara volaba sobre los techos de las casas de Ikebukuro.

—Así que fue eso —musitó Tom al escuchar la breve historia de su compañero—, de igual modo tenemos que encontrarlo, si nombró a ese vampiro puede que sepa más de lo que dijo.

—¡Tks! —masculló con las manos en los bolsillos siguiendo a su senpai que ya salía del callejón.

* * *

Al final no lograron encontrar a Nakahara por mucho que buscaron esa noche. Supusieron que el tipo se había escondido en otro recinto.

Shizuo se sintió culpable al haber arruinado la misión, de no ser por él y su persistente ira ya estarían regresando a la central con la información requerida.

—Tom san, lo siento. Por mi culpa el objetivo se escapó. —Se disculpó con su senpai antes de separar caminos para irse a sus casas.

—¿Ah?, no tienes que preocuparte —respondió el chico de rastas—, ya lo encontraremos después.

—Pero… si no hubiera lanzado al tipo… —Se interrumpió cuando Tom le tocó el hombro y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a tus arrebatos de furia, no es problema con tal que encontramos la información en otro momento —dijo dando unas palmadas de consuelo—, sólo procura descansar y no es por ser entrometido pero resuelve ese problema que tienes. Lo que sea que fuera te tiene enfurecido, bueno más de lo normal. No vemos mañana. —Se despidió con la mano caminando hacia su casa.

Shizuo se quedó de pie en el lugar pensando en las palabras de su amigo. Se sorprendió al escuchar como sabía que tenía un problema que lo mantenía de malas. Bueno, era un poco obvio por su mal humor. Además del hecho que no le regañara por haber arruinado la misión, eso sólo le hizo pensar que su amigo era demasiado bueno con él. Pero no debería de ser así, Él era un cazador profesional, debía controlar sus emociones y no mezclar su vida con su trabajo. Porque no sólo perjudicaba a sí mismo, sino también a Tom por ser su compañero.

Sacó unos cigarrillos para aliviar el estrés que sentía. Toda esa semana había sido así, sus emociones a flor de piel con el tan sólo mencionar de los vampiros o específicamente al informante Orihara Izaya.

Cada mañana al terminar una misión su mente jugaba con él, mandándole esas horribles imágenes de aquella noche, donde perdió todo juicio y terminó acostándose con el vampiro a cambio de su sangre. Todo por una simple mordida que lo dejó con las hormonas al límite como si fuera un chiquillo de quince años. Y por supuesto que echaba toda la culpa a la pulga, pero también tenía que admitir que parte de la culpa era suya. Haciendo que toda esa furia que sentía en todo ese tiempo también se debiera por él. Se enfurecía él mismo por sus actos.

Caminó de regreso a su apartamento metido en sus pensamientos. Las ganas de destrucción se habían esfumado y le sobrevino un gran cansancio. Sólo quería llegar pronto para arrojarse a su cama y dormir.

El cielo seguía del color de la noche y la luna seguía en lo alto. A esas horas de la madrugada ya nadie estaba por las calles por lo que sólo se escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar otros pasos además de los suyos. Miró hacia al frente topándose con la delgada figura de una persona acercándose en dirección contraria.

—No puede ser… —murmuró después de sentir un olor que conocía bastante bien.

No necesitaba ver al sujeto para saber de quien se trataba, a veces con tal sólo oler un aroma se te viene a la mente la imagen a lo cual lo relaciones. Eso pasó con Shizuo, que no sólo recordó el rostro del vampiro que deseaba golpear sino además de una imagen clara de su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo mientras era penetrado por él.

El vampiro iba con su habitual chaleco con su gorro que le cubría parte del rostro. Se había detenido en la esquina bajo el semáforo que estaba en rojo. Por su burlona sonrisa en su rostro supuso que ya lo había visto y lo estaba esperando.

Era molesto tan sólo verlo.

En una situación anterior el cazador habría gritado de inmediato el nombre del informante y se habría reproducido una típica persecución entre ellos pero esta vez no ocurrió lo mismo.

Shizuo sin dirigirle la mirada al vampiro e ignorándolo por completo siguió su camino cambiando de dirección.

En cuanto su rostro estuvo fuera de la vista del vampiro sintió esa subida de calor. Si una persona estuviera frente al cazador pensarían de inmediato que esa persona debiera tener fiebre al estar completamente rojo.

Cuando estuvo a tan sólo unos metros del vampiro el olor de este último lleno todo a su alrededor y su mente le traicionó enviándole las imágenes que eran la causa de su mal humor. Apretó sus puños a los costados y rechinó sus dientes cortando el cigarro que llevaba en la boca.

No podía creerlo, horas antes, el tan sólo escuchar el nombre del informante le hacía querer destrozar todo y tener entre sus manos el cuello del bastardo para estrangularlo.

¿Y ahora se sentía avergonzado? ¿Tan mal estaba de la cabeza?

¿Cómo podía sentirse avergonzando frente a esa maldita pulga? Debería ser el vampiro que estuviera evitando su mirada todo abochornado ya que fue él quien mordió la almohada esa noche y no al revés. Pero no. El muy bastardo se había plantado frente a él sin ningún ápice de vergüenza y mirándolo fijamente como si lo que ellos hubieran hecho no fuera algo que darle importancia.

—Tks… entonces porque soy yo el que se avergüenza —murmuró a lo bajo.

Metido en sus pensamientos apresuró el paso hasta el punto de estar corriendo por las calles de Ikebukuro a tales horas de la madrugada.

* * *

Continuara :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de DRRR! son propiedad del mismo autor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete**

 **by Amis kink**

Era Medianoche y ambos cazadores estaban a mitad de su patrullaje. Acababan de salir de la tienda de comida rápida que —por suerte para ellos— aun permanecía abierta a esas horas.

Desde que habían iniciado su ronda Shizuo permanecía totalmente en silencio, pensativo, mirando preocupado a la nada, situación que no pasó desapercibida por el cazador más bajo quien intrigado lo observaba entrecerrando sus ojos «Algo le pasa» pensó, por supuesto algo le pasaba, no era normal que el rubio estuviera tanto tiempo en silencio, algo debía estar molestándole para que estuviera tan distraído y distante.

—Cof Cof Cof —Tosió disimulando, tratando de llamar la atención del cazador más joven quien por supuesto dirigió su mirada alarmado.

—¡Ah! Tom san ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó sin cambiar su semblante meditabundo.

—¡Ja! Hasta que por fin dices algo —Sonrió triunfante—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Vamos… sólo dímelo. —Fue lo que dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Shizuo sorprendido ante las palabras dichas se disculpó—. Lo siento… —dándose cuenta que por andar distraído había logrado que su compañero se preocupara. Cabizbajo dudó por un instante en si contarle lo que le tenía tan absorto pero nuevamente Tom interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Por cierto… ese Orihara Izaya no te ha molestado últimamente ¿no estará tramando algo? —Inocente y a la vez curioso, de todas las personas existentes en el mundo nombró a la única que no debía mencionar.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Shizuo sintió como su rostro se tornaba caliente sin saber si era por ira o vergüenza, apretando sus puños con fuerza cerró los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo intentando no recordar aquellas imágenes que desde varios días venían atormentándolo.

—Mmm…. Mejor no sigo preguntando —sonrió amargamente desviando la mirada.

Tragó saliva mientras pensaba en cómo plantearle su situación sin mencionar a la molesta pulga—. No es eso —respondió a lo bajo llamando la atención del hombre más bajo—. Yo —Se detuvo clavando su mirada al suelo esperando que este le diera el valor suficiente para continuar—. Yo tuve sexo con alguien y… —respiró profundo levantando su cabeza y dejándola caer hacia atrás dejando al descubierto la bien formada nuez de su cuello—, bueno, no sé cómo decirlo —continuó pausándose mientras Tom sólo lo observaba atento y en silencio—, desde ese entonces mi cuerpo reacciona solo, con cualquier roce o incluso en la mañana…

De pronto Tom pasó de la seriedad a la risa llevando su propia mano a su cara aliviado por la respuesta de su kohai—. Shizuo… ¡eso es normal no tienes que preocuparte! ¡A todos les pasa! ¿¡Es por eso que estabas tan callado!?

—¡Aun así es molesto! —reprochó fastidiado—, además el andar tocándose… ¡Ya no soy un mocoso!

Acercándose a Shizuo tratando de apaciguarlo prosiguió—. Lo sé, lo sé… pero como te estaba diciendo —golpeteó un par de veces la espalda de su querido kohai—, ¡no debes avergonzarte! Cuando sientas la necesidad de… ya tú sabes. ¡Sólo hazlo! Eres hombre y los hombres tenemos nuestras necesidades. Además es sólo una reacción natural del cuerpo —explicó amigablemente.

—Ha… —Fueron las pocas palabras que pronunció.

Tom miró a su compañero preocupado, notando que sus palabras no habían convencido del todo al rubio—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta? —exclamó animado tratando de persuadir a Shizuo.

—¿Una fiesta…? —preguntó desconcertado sacándolo de su fastidio—, ¿para qué?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Debemos celebrar tu iniciación! —Le dijo sonriendo esperando que su compañero cambiara su expresión a una más motivada pero sólo logro confundirlo.

—¿Iniciación?

Tom acomodó sus gafas buscando las palabras exactas para decir ya que si no lo hacía con delicadeza probablemente haría enojar al hombre que lo miraba interrogante—. Bueno, es tu primera vez así que pensé que deberíamos celebrar el que te hayas convertido en todo un hombre —detuvo el paso haciendo que su acompañante imitara la misma acción.

Shizuo permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, apretó fuertes los puños mientras su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Las palabras de su senpai no le habían agradado del todo «¿convertido en todo un hombre? ¡No me hagas reír!» Pensaba, «¡Sólo me follé a esa maldita pulga!» quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero continuó reprimiendo su ira, tratando de apaciguar su respiración inhaló y exhaló profundamente mientras relajaba los músculos de su cuerpo.

No quería mostrarse enfadado frente a Tom, sabía que él era muy perspicaz y de seguro sospecharía algo si lo hiciera, además él sólo estaba tratando de ayudarlo ¡No podía ser tan mal agradecido!

—Está bien —dijo dibujando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Tom también sonriera al ver que su amigo no se había tomado mal sus palabras.

—¡Bien! Entonces, mañana en la noche es tu día libre ¿no? ¡Te pasaré a buscar! —terminó por decir, dándole un leve golpe en el pecho para luego voltearse y seguir su camino en solitario—, nos vemos —levantó su mano mientras se despedía.

—¿Haa? —Extrañado exclamó—. ¡Pero aun no hemos terminado!

Tom volteó hacia su kohai—. Sí, pero últimamente no ha pasado nada, todo está muy tranquilo. Si seguimos hoy sólo será una pérdida de tiempo, así que ¡vete a descansar! Y piensa en lo que te dije —terminó por decir para continuar su caminata.

—Está bien…

* * *

—Ah…, ah… AH! —De manera sensual se escuchaban los gemidos del joven de cabellos negros provocando eco en la habitación. Se encontraba apresado contra la pared, aferrado a los hombros y espalda de otro hombre más alto que él, quien con vigor movía intensamente sus caderas contra el pequeño orificio del informante, penetrando y retirando rítmicamente su dureza.

Hundió el rostro en su cuello jadeando al compás de las profundas embestidas proporcionadas por el cazador el cual embelesado por la exquisita estrechez y humedad, cogió con ambas manos la delgada cintura de su acompañante para intensificar sus estocadas. Sintiendo como las suaves piernas de Izaya rodeaban sus caderas apresándolo, pidiendo por más.

—Nnh… Iza…ya…

Abrió los ojos de par en par completamente agitado sintiendo como el sudor humedecía sus ropas—. ¿¡Q-q-qué fue eso!? —Con dificultad tragó saliva permaneciendo tendido sobre su cama, perplejo con la mirada clavada en el techo de su dormitorio observándolo como si se tratara de algo sumamente extraño. De pronto su memoria a corto plazo comenzó a trabajar disparando imágenes contra su mente en donde aparecían él y la despreciable pulga acariciándose muy apasionados.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH!

Utilizando todo el aire de sus pulmones rugió con todas sus fuerzas haciendo retumbar las paredes de su apartamento creando resonancia, propagándose hacia el exterior. Afortunadamente el sol ya se había ocultado y pocas personas circulaban cerca del lugar ya que si alguien hubiera transitado por fuera del apartamento, hubiera pensado que alguna bestia salvaje andaría rondando por la ciudad.

Se sentó de golpe respirando dificultosamente, comenzando a mirar a su alrededor comprobó que aun se encontraba en su habitación—. ¡Qué mierda fue eso! —Atónito agarró entre sus dedos sus propios cabellos jalándolos «Yo e Izaya…».

—Esto está mal —comenzó a sobar su sien tratando de recobrar la compostura, estaba completamente sudado, por supuesto ya que el sueño que había tenido lo había agitado demasiado, haciéndolo sentir pegajoso—, ahh… voy a darme una ducha.

Se dispuso a levantarse quitándose la manta que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo deslizándola hacía un lado. Y fue entonces cuando el horror volvió a inundar su rostro, notando como su hombría ya rígida, era apresada por su pantalón.

—Nn- —El tic en su ojo se hizo rápidamente presente indicando que el rubio acababa de perder la cordura—. ¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

El silencio reinó la habitación dejando sólo audible los pausados resoplidos del cazador quien sin moverse de su anterior posición miraba desafiante a su soldadito que por ningún motivo decidía relajarse—. ¡Tch!

No quería volver a tocarse, es lo que había decidido. Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que se había masturbado y todo debido a la mordida de un vampiro. ¡Esa era la razón! Si no fuera por esa mordida nunca hubiera llegado a tal extremo. Sin embargo recordó las palabras dichas por su senpai la noche anterior "es de lo más normal y natural", pero para Shizuo no era así, el tener que estimularse era humillante recordándole su lamentoso éxito con las mujeres.

—Maldición… —Sí, maldecía resignado, no tenía otra opción y estaba consciente de ello, ¡cómo no estarlo! Si cada minuto sentía como una fuerte pulsada recorría su miembro dolorosamente al no ser atendido—. ¡Tch! —bramó derrotado, cogiendo con su mano diestra la parte superior de su pantalón de pijama corriéndolo hacia abajo junto con su ropa interior de un sólo jalón dejando en libertad su eminente dureza. Apretó los dientes, molesto y de mala gana posó su mano libre en su hombría comenzando a acariciarla bruscamente de arriba abajo sin detenerse.

Poco a poco su mirada fastidiada empezaba a tornarse a una más lasciva la cual hacía conjunto con sus mejillas que ya se encontraban sonrojadas. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, acomodándose mientras comenzaba a realizar sensuales movimientos pélvicos contra su mano. Cerrando sus ojos resurgieron las imágenes de su reciente sueño en donde él e Izaya tenían sexo apasionadamente. Esta vez al cazador no le molestó recordar, de hecho aquellas escenas le proporcionaban más placer, haciéndolo enfatizar en los atractivos gemidos del informante y la estrechez de su entrada—. Mnmmnh… —ronroneó mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano contra su pene tratando de imitar el pequeño y húmedo orificio de Izaya—. Ahh…!

Mordiendo su labio inferior, llevó su cabeza hacía atrás apoyando la nuca en el espaldar, bufó mientras continuaba masajeando más intensamente su glande—. Nnh… Izayaaa…

Perdido en su deleite no se percató que el ventanal era deslizado suavemente dejando entrar a un delgado sujeto encapuchado—. ¡Haaaai~! ¿Me llamaste? —dijo el sonriente Izaya quien no había advertido la acción que realizaba el otro, no hasta que contempló atentamente la escena frente a él—, ¿eh?

—N-n-n —abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la voz del informante quien se encontraba apoyado en el marco del ventanal de su habitación observándolo pasmado, mirando fijamente la mano que todavía sostenía su pene erecto.

—¿Eh? —Izaya estaba perplejo tratando de entender la situación mientras Shizuo con su rostro completamente rojo permanecía congelado sin saber qué hacer.

—¡H-ha!

—¿¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!? —Ambas voces unísonas hicieron retumbar la habitación en la que actualmente se encontraban un pelinegro sorprendido y un joven rubio totalmente horrorizado.

* * *

Avergonzado, cogió rápidamente las mantas para tapar su parte inferior que aun permanecía despierta—. ¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí!? —gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el joven recién llegado se tapara los oídos con ambas manos.

—Oi, oi… ¡cálmate un poco! —intentó tranquilizar al exaltado cazador acercándose lentamente a él notando como bajo las sábanas sobresalía el miembro del rubio quien obstinadamente lo ocultaba bajo una de sus manos—, veo que te estabas divirtiendo ¿eh? —Se paró a un costado de la cama esperando que el otro reaccionara pero para su sorpresa este sólo se mantenía sentado observándolo con un rostro lleno de ira—. ¿Qué fue eso de hace un momen-?

—¡Cállate! —levantó la voz ordenando que no continuara pero el informante siguió insistiendo encogiéndose de hombros irónicamente.

—¿Así es como recibes a la gen-?

—¡Lárgate! —Nuevamente volvió a interrumpirlo, logrando que el pelinegro se fastidiara.

—¿¡AH!? ¿¡A qué viene esa actitud maldita bestia!? —respondió evidenciando su desagrado al hombre sentado frente a él.

—¡Lárgate…! —repitió amenazante sin importarle la reacción del vampiro ante su orden.

Sin embargo Izaya permaneció en el mismo lugar sin demostrar la intención de marcharse, retornando su burlesca sonrisa a su rostro, miró fijamente a los ojos del cazador que ya se encontraba perdiendo los estribos subiendo otra vez el tono de su voz.

—¡Te dije que te larga-! —Pero esta vez fue silenciado por el pelinegro que ya aburrido de sus gritos intentó finalizar su "conversación" sin sentido.

—Haaa ¡Cállate de una vez Shizu chan! —dijo mientras sobaba su frente intentando calmar su frustración—, ¿puedes calmarte de una vez? No tengo la intención de continuar esta estúpida discusión —explicó acercándose aun más al cazador quedando de pie a su lado.

—¡Qu-!

—Además… ¿qué fue exactamente eso de "Izayaaa"? ¡Mi nombre es Izaya, I-ZA-YA! —Se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos mientras asentía. El rubio por su parte permaneció estático sintiendo como se le erizaban todos los vellos de su piel escuchando atento las palabras del informante sin darse cuenta a donde quería llegar realmente.

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos como si estuviera procesando una problemática información, fue entonces cuando levantó la voz haciendo sobresaltar al cazador.

—¡Ahhhhh! —exclamó abriendo los ojos de par en par con una macabra sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando fijamente al cazador quien mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados sin querer escuchar lo que el otro estaba a punto de decir—. ¿¡Puede ser que hayas dicho "Izayaaaa"… porque te estabas tocando!? ¿¡Es eso!? ¿¡Es eso!? ¿¡Shizu channn~!? —Como un niño que descubre un gran enigma se acercó a su acompañante el cual sólo trataba de ignorarlo dificultosamente. Pero Izaya no continuó insistiendo, al contrario, rápidamente cambió su semblante de niño inquieto a uno repugnado metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo para luego girar su cara y observar arrogante al hombre que aun se encontraba sentado—. Qué asco…

Con su rostro totalmente en llamas tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo sintiendo como su enfado iba aumentando, originándose desde la punta de los pies y subir hasta su cabeza haciéndola estallar—. ¡CAAAA – LLAA – TEEE IZAYA DE MIERDAAA! —Ya de pie frente al informante se inclinó sobre el rostro de este mostrándole su cara totalmente deformada, llena de ira.

—Ehh~~~ ¿Así que acerté? —dijo sin desviar su mirada de los desorbitados y coléricos ojos del cazador.

—¡Te mataré!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó divertido.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! —Sin pensar Shizuo comenzó a gritar sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

—¿Mi culpa…? —ladeó su cabeza a un costado acercándose un poco más al rostro del rubio—, tú eras el que se estaba masturbando pensando en mí ¿no? —rozó sensualmente su nariz contra la del cazador el cual iracundo a más no poder lanzó un golpe contra Izaya quien ágilmente lo esquivó cayendo a los pies de la cama.

—Maldito…

—Espera, espera, espera… Shizu chan tranquilízate. —Se incorporó manteniendo la distancia pero el cazador se abalanzó contra él tomándolo por el cuello del abrigo—, te dije que esperaras ¡no vine a pelear! —Le explicó levantando ambas manos advirtiendo que estaba desarmado.

—¡Haaa! Entonces a qué mierda viniste ¿Ahhh? —comenzó a zarandearlo sin delicadeza mientras el informante sólo se dejaba llevar.

—Jajaja ¡Qué divertido! Es como estar en la montaña rusa. —Su cuerpo era sacudido con violencia viendo como todo frente a él se movía de arriba abajo y de lado a lado.

—¡Oye pulga! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?

—Sí, ¡siii! Jaajjaa. —Izaya había sujetado sus manos a las muñecas de Shizuo entreteniéndose mientras veía girar todo a su alrededor. Pero el rubio todavía molesto decidió detener su diversión—. Ah… —bufó aburrido.

—¿¡Y bien!? —El cazador impaciente acercó su rostro intimidante exigiendo una respuesta.

—Ahhh Shizu chan ¡qué molesto eres! Ya te lo dije, sólo vine a comer… —sonrió inocente.

—¡No me has dicho ni una mierda! —frunció con fuerza su frente dejando visibles las venas sobresalientes de esta.

—¡Hum! —asintió—. Ahora te lo dije ¿no? —continuaba sonriendo, cerrando sus ojos alegremente empezó a acercarse con descaro a la mandíbula del más alto—, déjame comer —susurró abriendo su boca mientras dejaba salir sus afilados colmillos.

Rosó parte de su mejilla con el mentón del otro y se mantuvo en esa posición sin poder avanzar ya que su cabeza era detenida por la fuerte mano del cazador que seguía observándolo con una mirada asesina—. ¿Así que a esto te referías con comer? Maldito engendro.

Izaya retrocedió unos pasos librándose del agarre—. Shizu chan… —suspiró desanimado—, ¿por qué sólo no me dejas beber tu sangre?

—Pfff… —Shizuo agachó la cabeza al escuchar las sinceras palabras del vampiro, la actitud de este le causaba gracia, tanta gracia que estalló en risa—. Jajajajjajajajaajaja

—¿¡Qué te parece tan gracioso!? —reclamó Izaya notando como el cazador se llegaba a doblar sobre su cuerpo.

—Es que —inhaló por unos segundos tratando de recobrar la compostura—, dijiste que querías beber de mi sangre ¡beber la sangre de una bestia! —dijo con una triunfante sonrisa en su cara—, ¡es muy gracioso! O más bien… ¡patético! —terminó lanzando una arrogante mirada a su compañero que obviamente reaccionó rápido arqueando su boca cabreado.

—Ja ja ja! ¡Patético dices! —elevó ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros mientras negaba con su cabeza—. ¡Patética es tu forma de follar! Ni siquiera mueves bien las caderas. —Al escuchar sus palabras, Shizuo inmediatamente dejó de reír frunciendo más aun su ceño, intentó interrumpir al pelinegro pero fue inútil ya que este continuaba recitando cada vez más alto sin prestarle atención.

—¡Oye Iza-!

—Tienes el pene grande pero ¡no sabes utilizarlo! Además no tienes nada de aguante ¡Eso si es patético! Quedarse dormido después del sexo… ¡patético! Eres tan bruto y estúpido que si no fuera por mí ¡no sabrías ni dónde meterla! Y ni hablar de "tus técnicas para seducir", ¿Patético yo? ¡No me hagas reír! Para lo único que eres bueno es sacudírtela tú mismo —volvió a cruzarse de brazos despreciando por completo todo el ser de la persona parada frente a él quien lo miraba totalmente boquiabierto.

Sin mencionar una palabra más tragó saliva derrotado, todo lo dicho por Izaya le había llegado directamente. ¿Era realmente tan patético? Pensó, olvidando por completo que el pelinegro aun seguía en su habitación. Se dirigió al borde de su cama en donde se sentó lentamente para luego permanecer en silencio. Fue entonces cuando sintió una fuerte presión en su entrepierna haciéndolo recordar de su insistente erección—, je.. —rio con una risa amarga—, soy tan patético… —musitó llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza, sosteniéndola con esta misma mientras ocultada su expresión entre los rubios mechones que se dejaban caer por gravedad—. ¡Tch!

Izaya observaba tal escena con recelo, sin creer mucho en lo que estaba sucediendo «¿le afectó lo que dije?» pensó sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar «Oi oi… ¡si le afectó lo que dije! Qué… ¿está llorando?» se inclinó un poco para observar mejor el rostro del cazador y confirmar su teoría, pero sólo pudo ver la expresión de frustración que se dibujaba en la cara de este «ehh ¿tanto le importa su actividad sexual? Jejeje ¡Qué estupidez!».

Su virilidad había sido destrozada, como si su orgullo se tratara de un trapo sucio fue pisoteado una, otra y otra vez por el informante. Se sentía pésimo, ya de por sí su vida sexual era un asco, ninguna mujer quería acercársele, nunca tuvo una novia ¡ni siquiera le había tomado la mano a una chica! Se sentía el hombre más patético del mundo.

Siempre estuvo culpando a su extraordinaria fuerza de todos los problemas ocurridos en su vida, todos los días se auto convencía de ello, pero esta vez no. ¡Todo era su culpa! Él era el único culpable de su lastimosa vida amorosa, nunca quiso acercarse a alguien por miedo a ser rechazado, incluso cuando Tom lo invitaba a los cabaret o club de strippers él siempre se negaba por miedo a que pasara a algo mayor y no saber cómo actuar. ¡Era un maldito cobarde! Y como si no fuera poco, cuando al fin había logrado tener su primera vez, su pareja resultó ser un repugnante chupasangre y además hombre… Y ese mismo hombre le acababa de gritar que lo había hecho desastrosamente mal.

Por otro lado, Izaya continuaba observando divertido el sufrimiento del cazador «¡Por fin esta bestia se quedó callada!» Pensaba, pero entonces de la nada su visión comenzó a tornarse nublosa—, ¿ah? —sintió como un fuerte nudo en su garganta no le permitía respirar con normalidad y unas intensas pulsadas hacían retumbar su cabeza. Su olfato se agudizó mientras sus colmillos se hicieron presentes sin la intención. «Mierda» El vampiro estaba en su límite, ya llevaba demasiados días sin beber sangre y su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo a gritos que consumiera «no puedo… dejar que Shizu chan… me vea así…¡Nng!» apretó sus ojos con fuerzas mientras intentaba tranquilizarse para que el cazador no se percatara.

—Izaya… —La rasposa voz de Shizuo lo hizo sobresaltar, disimulando velozmente se posicionó firme ocultando su adolorido semblante bajo la melenuda capucha de su abrigo—, ¿puedes irte? Me molestas.

—¡Ah! Shizu chan —pausó un poco sus palabras al notar como estas se oían temblorosas por la dolencia de su cuerpo—, me iré si me das un poco de sangre —intentaba mantener su postura como si nada le ocurriera.

—¡Vete! Quiero estar solo —dijo ignorándolo. Pero para Izaya era imposible marcharse, la sangre del rubio era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento, la deseaba con ansias, sin embargo no podría obtenerla luchando ya que su cuerpo se encontraba al límite perdiendo la capacidad de regenerarse y cualquier herida podría volverse mortal en ese estado. Prácticamente estaba cometiendo un suicidio al ir a meterse al apartamento del cazador, pero no tenía opción, su sangre era la única que podía satisfacerlo.

Entonces como una pequeña luz brillando en una intensa oscuridad vino a su cabeza una retorcida idea la cual sin pensarlo dos veces se la propuso a Shizuo…

Caminó hasta posicionarse frente al inclinado rubio quien ni siquiera se animó de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo—. Escucha Shizu chan quiero proponerte algo.

—Ah sí —habló desganado—, yo también… —levantó lentamente su cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos de Izaya quien sin poder ocultarlos brillaban de un intenso color carmesí—, propongo que te largues ya.

—¡Escúchame! —insistió—, sé que te dije cosas crueles, pero es la verdad. No tengo la intención de mentir para hacerte sentir bien, de hecho el que estés así de desganado y frustrado se me hace bastante divertido. ¡Ah! Pero eso no viene al caso. —Se detuvo llevando una mano a su mentón, pensativo trató de escoger correctamente las palabras que debía decir «maldición, no debo ser tan sincero».

—Sí, muchas gracias por tu apoyo… ahora lárgate —respondió con sarcasmo pero la mano completamente abierta de Izaya se hizo presente frente a su rostro indicándole que se detuviera.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

—¿por qué voy a querer hacer un trato con una pulga? Ah!?

—¡Porque te conviene! —respondió rápidamente al notar que el rubio se mostraba un tanto interesado—. Shizu chan sé que tienes varios problemas con tu vida amoro-.

—¿¡HAA!? —Inmediatamente Shizuo se exaltó interrumpiendo a Izaya pero este sin rendirse continuó.

—¡LO QUE QUIERO DECIR! —corrigió rápidamente—, que yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Es decir, soy tu única experiencia ¿no?, aunque no estoy muy orgulloso de ello, pero… sé cuales son tus falencias y cuales son tus virtudes por lo que te podría ayudar. —Shizuo se levantó enfrentándose al vampiro que seguía intentando calmarlo—, ¡antes de que digas algo! ¿Recuerdas que soy informante? Puedo proporcionarte cualquier tipo de información que necesites, así que-

—¿¡Y por qué mierda una basura como tú haría eso por mí!? —inclinado totalmente sobre el rostro de Izaya continuaba exigiendo una explicación.

—¡No lo hago por ti! Por mi ojalá te murieras pronto, pero como dije ¡es un trato! Yo te doy algo y tú me das algo. Así es como funciona. —Izaya seguía sin inmutarse ante la intimidante mirada del cazador.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

—Shizu chan, sí que eres duro… ¡Tu sangre! Sólo quiero un poco de tu sangre —posó una mano sobre el hombro del más alto apartándolo de él—, obviamente cada vez que quieras información me tendrás que dejar beber un poco.

Shizuo lo miró desconfiado por unos instantes, le parecía extraño que la pulga le ofreciera un trato y más si era beneficioso para ambos. «De seguro está tramando algo» pensó, «pero, aun si le doy de mi sangre no pierdo mucho, además si él me ayuda con eso… ¡ARRG! ¡Maldición! No quiero que lo haga, pero tiene razón. Es el único que sabe cómo lo hago»—. ¡Tch!

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Izaya sonriéndole, ocultando por completo su angustia porque respondiera Sí.

—¡Está bien! —respondió de mala gana extendiendo su mano hacia Izaya quien dudó en cogerla al recordar que hace poco se encontraba masturbando ¡pero! Ya no tenía mucho tiempo así que acercó también la suya para mostrar que el trato se había realizado.

—¡Bien! Entonces… —El informante no terminó de hablar cuando notó como Shizuo se acomodaba nuevamente al borde de la cama, desabotonando su camisa para dejar libre su fibroso cuello. Se le quedó mirando impresionado hasta que el rubio se dirigió a él.

—¿No vas a morderme? ¡Hazlo rápido! —dijo entre dientes.

Izaya sonrió ante la actitud de su acompañante y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de este acercando su boca al cuello del más alto. Dejó aflorar sus colmillos los cuales fueron clavados lentamente en la carne del cazador.

—Nng… —frunció el entrecejo al sentir como su sangre era succionada mientras que Izaya bebía deleitado, sintiendo como su cuerpo nuevamente se llenaba de vigor—, oye Izaya… —llamó el rubio al notar como el vampiro comenzaba a rodear sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros aferrándose a estos e intensificaba su mordida hundiendo mucho más sus colmillos, humedeciendo esa zona con sus carnosos labios—, Izaya… —volvió a llamar, esta vez más tenuemente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro quien sin inmutarse continuaba bebiendo. Comenzó a acercar despacio el cuerpo del otro hacia el suyo logrando que Izaya se sentara sobre su muslos obedientemente.

Rodeó con ambos brazos su estrecha espalda sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a acalorarse, el rubor regresó a sus mejillas y la lascivia retornaba en su mirar «¡qué calor!» pensó apegándose más al cuerpo de Izaya permitiéndole sentir su aroma… y sentir también, la caliente sensación y el pulsante abultamiento de su entrepierna «Maldición…».

* * *

Continuara ;)


End file.
